Mi ángel de la guardia
by Sugoi momo Candy
Summary: Ahhh... capi 13 up! (1st part of "The Crying game")¿De qué murió la estrella del modelaje? Aún en depresión, Horo-Horo estará ahí para reconfortar a su querido Len (Shonen-ai HoroxLen and Drama)
1. Default Chapter

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Hallo, amigos! Aquí otro fic de Chibi-Candy! ^_^ Primero que nada, he de decirles que este fic se viene completamente AU... O sea, no batallas de shamanes, no espíritus acompañantes, nada magico- místico (Ah, como me gusta esa palabra...) Pero en fin... Los personajes son los mismos, con los mismos caracteres y la misma historia (omitiendo el hecho de que NO son shamanes, sino estudiantes de secundaria) Ah! Y aunque no lo crean los que me conocen... Este va a ser un POV de... Horo-Horo! (Nooo... no es de LEN-SAMA!) Weno... Esta vez tengo que darle gracias a mi nuevo libro, porque ese fue el que me dio la inspiración (a parte, claro, de mis tazones de café) Se llama "Kitchen", y es de Banana Yoshimoto... Uno de los mejores libros que haya leído jamás... Weno, nada más...  
  
+++Shaman King pertenece al maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados+++  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
El frío...  
  
El frío siempre ha sido un lugar agradable para mi... El frío me hace recordar mis raíces, en las nevadas montañas del norte...  
  
En el frío me siento como en casa... Me hace sentir como en la casa que jamás volveré a ver, que jamás será la misma. Sin padres, sin hermana, sin dinero... Una casa ya no es casa, sino solo una "Construcción hecha para vivir"  
  
Desde que mis padres murieron en aquella tormenta de nieve, Pilika y yo nos quedamos solos en una casucha. Pero no importaba, porque nos teníamos el uno al otro. No importaba el hambre, no importaba que no tuviéramos ropa... Estábamos juntos, éramos una familia. A veces los vecinos nos daban las sobras de la cena, y con eso éramos felices. Por ahí yo tendría unos 12, y mi hermana unos 10.  
  
Pero de esa familia, ya no queda nada.  
  
Algunos años después, el casero se hartó de esperar la paga del arriendo, y nos tiró a la calle como 2 perros. Fueron días horribles. Teníamos frío (y no del frío acogedor, sino de aquel que te hace sentir desesperación y desesperanza), y sentíamos hambre. Nuestra aldea no era muy desarrollada, pero al menos tenía un orfanato. Ahí nos acogieron, pero aún así, nuestras aspiraciones eran mucho mayores que vivir de la misericordia de otros. Ambos teníamos sueños, y ambos queríamos ser alguien en la vida.  
  
Y fue así que un día, después de haber vivido algunos años allí, Pilika me tomó las manos y me dijo con voz triste:  
  
-Hermano- Parecía muy acongojada, así que me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado -Tú y yo sabemos que este no es nuestro destino. Ya es hora de que cambiemos nuestra suerte...-  
  
Yo la miré extrañado -¿De qué hablas, Pilika?- Le pregunté, sintiéndome preocupado. Verla así, tan triste, era algo muy impropio de ella.  
  
Era ella quien siempre me animaba y me daba fuerzas, y me sentía inseguro de verla así  
  
-Hermano...- Tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego continuó, con voz ciertamente ausente -Hermano, quiero que vayas a la capital y surjas. Quiero que te vayas, y forjes un futuro mejor. Quiero que estudies, trabajes y seas feliz-  
  
Yo solo me quedé atónito, sintiendo inmediatamente ganas de llorar... No que sea muy propenso a eso, de todos modos  
  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Le pregunté, angustiado -Quieres que deje a mi hermana de 14 años, sin nada ni nadie, para ir a estudiar a la capital?-  
  
Y entonces ella sonrió, sacando algo de su bolsillo  
  
-Sí, Horo-Horo. Te aseguro que sé cuidarme muy bien- Y después de decir esto, me mostró lo que había sacado de su bolsillo  
  
Un fajo de billetes arrugados y viejos  
  
-...Pilika ¿De donde...?- Le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño  
  
-He estado ahorrando durante meses para esto, Horo-Horo...- Sonrió, dándome una ligera impresión de inseguridad en sus ojos -Son parte de las limosnas que he guardado... Ahora la dividiremos y la usaremos lo mejor posible-  
  
Eran muchos billetes. Billetes verdes y grandes... En realidad eran muchos  
  
-Pero aún así, Pilika... No puedo dejarte sola- Le dije, mirándola a los ojos -Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo, y sin ti ya no me quedaría nada...-  
  
Ella solo suspiró, y volvió a tomar mis manos con las suyas, frías, muy frías.  
  
-Por eso mismo, hermano... En este mundo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro... No tenemos nada más. Por eso quiero que vayas a la ciudad y encuentres algo que te haga sentir que no eres solo un mendigo-  
  
Y entonces me sorprendí aún más. Pilika sin duda era una chica muy madura... Y por lo general me hacía sentir que yo era el hermano menor. Sí, realmente era muy madura. Y también extremadamente obstinada. De seguro no me iba a dejar contradecirle  
  
-Y tú, Pilika... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Tú también podrás ir a la escuela, y vivir conmigo-  
  
Pilika suspiró nuevamente, y me miró con sus ojitos despiertos e infantiles de siempre, que ahora reflejaban una inmensa angustia -No, hermano... Yo estoy bien acá... No puedo irme. Aquí yo tengo lo que necesito-  
  
Inmediatamente un mal presentimiento me inundó, y viejas memorias vinieron a mi mente... El dinero... Sus salidas de noche... Las veces que volvía un tanto ebria de no sé donde, sin que quisiera darme explicación alguna... Gente extraña que la saludaba de manera indecorosa cuando caminábamos por las polvorientas calles... Y las leves heridas que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, que según ella eran por "Andar despistada"  
  
-Pilika...- Le pregunté, con ojos lloroso -Ese dinero no es de las limosnas, no?-  
  
Mi hermana se estaba prostituyendo... Ahora todo era tan claro para mí  
  
Y entonces, al ver mi expresión supo que yo ya lo sabía... Y solo se echó a llorar a mis brazos, las manos cubriéndole la cara -Tienes que entender...- Me hablaba entre hipos -Necesitabas ese dinero para ir a estudiar, Horo- Horo! Yo ya me hundí, hermano... No quiero ver que caigas conmigo... Prefiero verte mirando hacia lo alto que voltear y verte igual de miserable que yo-  
  
Y no pude más que caer llorando, abrazando aún más fuerte al cuerpo de mi hermana. Pilika se había vendido para sacarme adelante...  
  
Y me sentí avergonzado... Mi hermana se había obligado a madurar de golpe y trabajar para sacarme a MI, su hermano mayor, de adelante  
  
-Tonta... Tonta...- Hipaba yo también, abrazándola con fuerza - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Pilika? Eres una tonta...- Quizás qué le habían hecho, quizás qué barbaridades... Todo para ayudarme a mí, cuando yo debí ser el que me esforzara para ayudarla a ella  
  
-Lo siento, hermano...- me dijo entonces, apartándose de mi mientras se secaba sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas -Pero ya ves que no puedes negarte a ir... Por favor hermano- Me hablaba con tono suplicante, haciéndome sentir horriblemente culpable -Haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti...-  
  
Ya estaba dicho... Tenía que irme, aunque fuese contra mi voluntad.  
  
No podía defraudar a la única persona que tenía en este mundo  
  
Y así tuve que arreglar mis maletas, y al atardecer ya todo estaba hecho  
  
Recuerdo bien aquella escena, como si la hubieran fotografiado y pegado a mi mente. El sol ya caía entre nubes anaranjadas hacia el horizonte, y mi hermana me había preparado una merienda que consistía en muchos sándwiches y una bebida caliente. Hace tiempo que no comía sándwiches frescos. Tanto tiempo que ya me había olvidado como sabían. Junto con mi paquete de comida, me entregó un sobre... Me dijo con tono severo pero cariñoso a la vez. Rió, mientras me abrazaba... -No soy tan bobo, sabes?- Reí yo también mientras la abrazaba por última vez... -Y créeme, algún día tu y yo tendremos una piscina llena de monedas, y seremos la envidia de todos estos aldeanos mugrosos-  
  
Después de separarnos, ella me dijo con un tono que más que de hermana, me sonó como de una madre: Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que se diera la media vuelta y se volviera al miserable orfanato  
  
Ya era hora de que yo también me fuera  
  
La carretera parecía hecha de acero frío, curvándose de ves en cuando por las grandes montañas. Hacía mucho frío, pero aquel mismo frío era el que me decía que yo debía seguir por el sendero que se postraba ante mis pies, cubiertos apenas por unas sandalias ya rotas.  
  
Es cierto, mi vida hace tiempo dejó de existir la suerte, pero por primera vez en años, sentí que quizás la suerte esta vez estaría de mi lado...  
  
La carretera estaba muy vacía, y ya debía de ser más de medianoche. Después de haber estado caminando por un buen par de horas, los focos de un camión se acercaron a paso medio por entre las curvas, haciéndome recobrar un poco de mis fuerzas. Entonces, después de muchas señas (quizás un poco exageradas), el camión paró frente a mí, haciendo un gran ruido de frenos. El hombre parecía amable, así que de inmediato me permitió subirme a la cabina, junto con él. Creo que se llamaba Tadeo, o algo por el estilo. Estaba tan agotado que no puse mucha atención a sus palabras, y pronto caí rendido, cayendo en un sueño muy profundo...  
  
Espero que Pilika esté bien  
  
+++++  
  
El cielo ya se estaba aclarando, blanco y brumoso, dándonos a conocer a los mortales de que un nuevo día iría a comenzar. Cuando desperté, ya estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, y el conductor me preguntó a donde me dejaba. Ahí fue cuando recién me di cuenta de que no sabía, y más que eso... No tenía a donde ir. Un sentimiento de desesperación inundó todo mi ser... ¿Qué hacía ahora?  
  
Por suerte, el conductor era una persona muy comprensible, con la que a cualquiera le resulta muy fácil entablar una conversación. Le conté de donde venía, y a qué iba, mientras él escuchaba atento a mi historia. Entonces me aconsejó que buscara un apartamento pequeño para vivir, y luego buscara un empleo. Entonces después podría pensar en las matrículas y en los útiles... Para eso tenía tiempo, ya que aún nos hallábamos en vacaciones.  
  
Luego de bajarme y agradecer una y mil veces al señor, me bajé en una calle muy concurrida de todos. Según el hombre, cerca de ahí había un casero que no cobraba mucho por una pieza.  
  
Y entonces sentí que desde ahora en adelante, todo iba a ser muy diferente  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
ToT Ahhh, qué cebolla! Este fic debería haberse llamado "Shaman King, la novela" ._. Ahhhh, bastante crudo el capítulo... Me van a querer matar (exepto Kory-sama, al que le encanta ver a Horo sufrir ¬¬)... Pero de todos modos ¿Creen que ha sido un buen comienzo? Espero que sí. Ahhh, y no se preocupen, que pronto saldrán los demás personajes, he incluso se formarán ciertos triángulos amoroso... Así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Mi ángel de la guardia"... Los capítulos van más cortitos porque van pasando según los sucesos...  
  
Próximamente shonen-ai, así que los homofóbicos ya quedaron advertidos ._.U Ojalá todos abrieran sus mentes, porque así todos tendríamos más público  
  
Hao-sama manda saludos, aunque me alegó por qué no era ÉL el gran protagonista... ^^U En realidad no manda saludos a todos, sino solo a sus fans ._.  
  
Bueno, sayonara a todos mis tomodachis del alma!!!!  
  
°~(´´´-._.-*:-:*:-:*:R::ÿ::ü::ü::r::ö:: :N::ö:: :R::ë::n::*:-:*-:*-._.- ´´´)~° 


	2. parte 2

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Worales! Hallo de nuevo, tomodachis! =p Así que hubo gente que leyó mi fic después de todo... ^_^ Me siento feliz. Igual, muchas gracias a todos! En este "capítulo" (que en realidad no es capítulo, sino más bien "episodio") Nuestro amigo ainu conocerá a los demás! Ahhhhh... Y sí, quizás un poco de shonen-ai... Pero nada más un poquito, ne? (Paciencia, que de a poco se va avanzando XD) Weno, eso es todo... Chibi-Candy mejor vuelve a escribir!  
  
Cap+ítulo dedicado a mi amigo Horito-chan... ABRAZO!!!!  
  
+++Shaman King pertenece al maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados+++  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Y de alguna manera aún desconocida para mí, pasaron las 3 semanas restantes de vacaciones... Durante este período, creo que no todo ha sido tan malo... Al principio me sentí extremadamente solo y abandonado, y volvía ebrio a mi departamento cada noche... Pero creo que ya me acostumbré, y hasta me siento feliz en este lugar, aunque claro, extraño de sobremanera a Pilika. Sino fuera por sus cartas, me sentiría muy intranquilo, y de seguro no podría dormir pensando por las noches en como estaba ella en esos momentos.  
  
Vivo en un apartamento en los suburbios de la capital. No es el lugar soñado que todos anhelan tener, es cierto, pero... Es más acogedor que las calles. Es un sucio edificio abandonado, en el que varias personas han tomado posesión de algunas habitaciones, por un precio ínfimo y unas cuantas lavadas de platos. Yo vivo en la habitación 307... En el fondo de un largo y oscuro pasillo, en el que las ratas corrían de un lado para el otro, saltando engreídas. Al frente mío vive un hombre bastante peculiar... Siempre se viste de negro, con largas cadenas colgándole de los pantalones... Ah! Y solo sale por las noches. Suelo verlo salir cuando vuelvo del trabajo en la tienda de víveres del señor Yamamoto (Una persona bastante abusiva, pero que al fin y al cabo da buen salario) A mi derecha vive una mujer bastante... No sé como decirlo sin que suene agresivo... Creo que suelta... Sí, suelta es la palabra. Al igual que Pilika, Yuri -porque así es como se llama aquella mujer- trabaja también explotando su cuerpo (no me gusta la palabra "Prostituta", porque suena bastante despectivo, y decirlo me suena como un insulto a la imagen de mi hermana). El asunto es que esta mujer es realmente insoportable. Verla me enferma, y me hace querer gritarle, e incluso abofetearle. Cuando no tiene "trabajo", simplemente sale a la calle y toma al primer hombre que ve al salir. Es horrible... Y definitivamente es una persona completamente diferente a mi querida hermana. Pilika hizo lo que hizo por una buena causa... Pero Yuri solo lo hace por la satisfacción que su trabajo le causa. Realmente no entiendo como puede haber gente así.  
  
También, dentro de aquel edificio vivían otras personas: Una madre soltera con sus 4 hijos; Un hombre que decía ser un iluminado... Uno de esos típicos farsantes que te leen las palmas de las manos y ven tu suerte en naipes; También varios mendigos... Jóvenes y ancianos. Y también estaba el casero, el señor Sakurai. Es una buena persona, aunque está arrugado como una pasa. Pilika se reiría a carcajadas si lo viera... Realmente, era una pasa con cuerpo.  
  
Y así es como ahora vivo en aquel edificio... No era de lo más lujoso, pero está bien. De cierta forma, me hace sentirme como parte de una comunidad... Sí, quizás incluso hasta como una familia.  
  
Pero ya es el primer día de clases... Mi escuela es bastante grande y bonita, con todas sus ventanas relucientes al sol y sus murallas inmaculadamente blancas. Para llegar a ella debía atravesar media ciudad, pero valía la pena... No era muy cara, y parecía ser un bonito lugar. En la mañana, llegué justo a tiempo para el toque de timbre... Estaba nervioso, y sentía como mis entrañas se revolvían de miedo, vaya Dios a saber por qué. El señor Silver (Nuestro maestro), me hizo pasar ante todos, llamándome por mi nombre poco usado... Horokeu Usui... Entonces di un paso, otro paso, y otro, hasta llegar al lado del escritorio de nuestro maestro. Un gran murmullo invadió el aula, y me sentía el centro de todas las miradas, la mayoría desaprobatorias. Me sentía como un bicho raro expuesto en un zoológico, o en un circo de esos que solían ir a nuestra aldea de vez en cuando. Entonces decidí tragarme mi miedo, y me convencí de que todo iba a salir perfecto. Miré a los alumnos, todos bien ordenados y arreglados... La mayoría tenía miradas severas, exceptuando algunos que dormían encima del pupitre, otros que miraban como volaban las moscas... Entonces vi que un chico, de más o menos mi edad, me saludaba con la mano. Parecía buena persona... Era de pelo café, ojos de sueño y audífonos naranjos. Tenía una buena aura, como suele decir el señor Sakurai. Entonces yo también le sonreí. Atrás suyo había un chico moreno, un chico muy pequeño, con una gran cabeza, al que le colgaban las piernas desde su asiento (Pilika también hubiera reído a carcajadas si lo hubiera visto) y otro de pelo verde. El primero jugaba con lo que parecía ser soldaditos de plástico, mientras que el otro se encontraba absorto en un grueso, grueso libro. También había una chica de pelo rosado que parecía extremadamente tímida. A su lado había una chica rubia, de expresión seria. Me pareció ciertamente bonita, aunque de solo verla me dio escalofríos... No me gustaba su expresión, ni la severidad con la que le arrebató los audífonos al chico que anteriormente me había saludado... El verla me hacía sentir inseguro. Y entonces miré hacia el lado izquierdo de la rubia, al pupitre que daba junto a la ventana. Y lo que vi por unos instantes me quitó el aliento...  
  
Allí se hallaba sentado un chico... Pálido, de cabellos que variaban entre azul y violáceo, y unos magníficos ojos dorados, que ahora miraban hacia fuera, por la ventana. Entonces sentí que aquel chico irradiaba algo... majestuosidad, si pudiera describirlo en una palabra. Como aquellos enormes témpanos de la antártica, que se alzan sobre la superficie del gélido océano. Inconscientemente, y por algunos instantes, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia mí... Que me bendijera con su mirada... Fue solo un instante en el que deseé eso, pero el pensamiento me dejó un tanto desconcertado  
  
-Señor Usui, puede sentarse atrás del señor Tao- La voz del profesor me hizo volver a la realidad, mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia el chico al que me había quedado observando. Vaya coincidencia, pensé sorprendido, mientras me dirigía atrás del chico, mientras que este farfullaba algo que me sonó como "Bien, por lo menos Chocolove ya no dará la lata con sus bromas estúpidas". Pero luego recordé que no existía ni la suerte ni las coincidencias, y la sensación de sorpresa se fue al instante.  
  
-Saquen sus libros de geometría, y ubiquen la página 404, por favor- El maestro sonrió a sus alumnos, mientras él mismo sacaba un libro, el que abrió al instante -Bien, alguien recuerda el teorema de Pitágoras?-  
  
Bien, aquí empezaba todo. Aquí empezaba el por qué, en primer lugar, me encontraba aquí. Era por esto que había conseguido un empleo de media tarde, y era por eso que había pasado todas sus noches estudiando fórmulas, gramática y datos geográficos. Avancé hacia mi puesto, saqué mis lápices, mi cuaderno y mi libro. Creo que tendré que esforzarme mucho, pero de seguro lo lograré.  
  
Porque algún día de estos, nadaré junto a Pilika en nuestra piscina de monedas... Y todas serán de oro.  
  
++++++  
  
Las clases pasaron asombrosamente rápido... Al principio temía aburrirme o quedarme dormido, pero las clases eran bastante didácticas, y pronto me hallé incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que el profesor decía. Aunque habían cosas que definitivamente no entendía, pronto me encontré inmerso en un mar de números y letras, las que llenaban mi cerebro, haciendo que por unos momentos olvidara que vivo en un mugroso departamento, que mi hermana vendió su cuerpo y su inocencia por mí, y que yo solo soy un maldito pueblerino del norte.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, el chico que anteriormente me había saludado vino hacia mi pupitre y me saludó con rostro alegre  
  
-Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto!- Me dijo con naturalidad, extendiéndome la mano -Mucho gusto, Horokeu-  
  
Entonces yo también sonreí... -Mucho gusto, Yoh- dije estrechando su mano -Y no me digas Horokeu... Suena muy formal. Dime Horo-Horo-  
  
La sonrisa del chico se hizo (si es que eso era posible) más risueña que antes -Entonces, mucho gusto Horo-Horo. Ven a sentarte con nosotros, si gustas-  
  
La idea me puso muy contento -Ah, claro que sí!- Respondí, mientras tomaba mi lata de cola (que era mi almuerzo y cena) y mi bolso  
  
-Oigan todos... Conozcan a Horo-Horo!- Dijo Yoh, mientras yo lo seguía hacia el patio. Los chicos a los que Yoh les había gritado estaban bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo. Allí se hallaban la chica de pelo rosa, el chico moreno,el enano cabezón y el de pelo verde (quien aún seguía leyendo), la rubia y él. El chico de los ojos dorados.  
  
-Asiento, Horo-Horo!- Yoh me tiró de la manga, indicándome que me sentara -Te presentaré a los demás! Ella es Anna Kyouyama- Dijo apuntando con un ademán educado hacia su derecha, en donde se encontraba la "escalofriante".  
  
-Y soy su prometida- Agregó la chica, con un tono monótono, mientras apuntaba hacia Yoh, quien solo rió con sonrisa derrotada -Nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio-  
  
-Mucho gusto- Sonreí incómodo. Ella solo dijo , mientras volvía su atención hacia su té  
  
-Él- Yoh dirigió ahora su mano hacia el chico de pelo verde -Él es Lyserg Diethel-  
  
-Hola, un placer- Me saludó el chico, despegando su vista del libro, y haciendo una inclinación de saludo -Espero que nos llevemos bien-  
  
Yo también me incliné. Temía que si no lo hacía, no lo saludaría como debía ser. Se veía que era un joven muy educado.  
  
-Ah, sí... El es Manta Oyamada- Siguió presentando Yoh, esta vez al "enano cabezón"  
  
-Mucho gusto- Sonrió este, mientras agitaba su mano, igual de pequeña que su cuerpo. Tuve que tragarme las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Espero que no lo haya notado.  
  
-Ella- Prosiguió Yoh, sin perder la sonrisa -Es Tamao Tamamura-  
  
Recordé yo, a la vez que la chica me saludaba, sonrosándose un poco al ser señalada por Yoh. Obviamente, la chica se hallaba enamorada de él  
  
-Ah! Este- Ahora su mano se dirigió hacia el chico moreno -Él es Chocolove-  
  
-Hola, mi cuate!- Saludó al instante el chico, parándose y saludándome con efusividad -Espero que tenga mejor sentido del humor que el chiquito cabeza de tiburón, pue´!-  
  
Al momento después, el chico yacía noqueado en el suelo... ¿Quién había sido? Él  
  
-Ajaaaaa...- Yoh sonrió apenado frente a la situación que se acababa de presentar -Y él, él es Len Tao-  
  
Así que Len era su nombre? Me pareció un bonito nombre, no sé por qué... Y su apellido, creo que debe ser chino...  
  
-Hola- Dijo saludando apenas con la mano, mientras tomaba un líquido que al instante pude identificar como leche. Qué raro... No mucha gente de nuestra edad sigue tomando leche... Debía ser un chico ciertamente saludable, entonces... Me pareció ciertamente tierno, y no pude evitar es esbozar una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-Hola- Le devolví el saludo, tratando de parecer amable, no sé por qué  
  
-Y esos somos todos!- Finalizó Yoh, ahorra abriendo su caja con el almuerzo -Ahhh! Onigiri!-  
  
-Espero que nos llevemos bien- Sonreí, mientras abría mi lata de cola  
  
Me siento feliz... La felicidad hace latir mi corazón muy rápido, dando una tonada muy alegre...  
  
En verdad me siento feliz  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Weeeeeee!!! Finished, Finished, Finished!!! Espero que les haya gustado... Como ya verán, no el el típico fic en que todo es igual... Espero que eso no les incomode (^^U) Pero verán... Yo no soy de esas personas que aman escribir sobre miel, mariposas y flores... Tanto dulce me hostiga, y definitivamente me parecería muy irreal que todos fueran felices, porque todos sabemos que la vida no es color de rosa.  
  
Ahhh, ahhh... Ya se habrán dado cuenta que va a ser LenxHoro? Los homofóbicos creo que querrán irse...  
  
Bueno, estén todos atentos al próximo capítulo... Ya va a empezar la acción!!!  
  
Sayonara to all my pretty tomodachis!  
  
°~(´´´-._.-*:-:*:-:*:R::ÿ::ü::ü::r::ö:: :N::ö:: :R::ë::n::*:-:*-:*-._.- ´´´)~° 


	3. parte 3

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Holaholaholahola!!! Chibi-Candy ya está con el capítulo 3! Viva! Estoy feliz! Aunque... Boooboooo* ToT A que no saben qué va a suceder (ahora que lo pienso, obvio que no!) Bueno, mejor me dejo de mis habituales laterías y mejor me pongo a escribir. Les agradezco a toda esa linda gente que se ha dado el tiempo de leer (Gracias, los aprecio mucho! Sus reviews son mi inspiración!)  
  
*Booobooo: Término muy usado por Candy para hacer entender que se siente mal XD  
  
DEDICADO 100% Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A CAMI-CHAN... GOMEN NASAI, TOMODACHI! PERO TE JURO QUE ESTE FIC DE AHORA EN ADELNATE TE PERTENECE! AH! Y HASTA TE HICE UN DIBUJO EN DISCULPAS! TE LO PASO EN EL CICLO, YA? Y para esa persona... :p Yo también te aprecio, enserio XD  
  
+++Shaman King pertenece al maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados+++  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Y así ya ha pasado un mes, entre la escuela, la tienda del señor Yamamoto y mi apartamento. Con mis nuevos amigos me sentía muy a gusto... Me sentía como parte de un grupo, o de una familia. De a poco fui aprendiendo de todos ellos... Vi como Chocolove era siempre golpeado por más de alguna persona a causa de sus extremadamente aburridas bromas (y bien merecido que se lo tiene el moreno...). De igual manera, pude ver la extremada caballerosidad de Lyserg que personalmente a veces me deja aturdido... Y como no, si después de todo, soy un pueblerino apartado de todas las normas de urbanidad.  
  
Ah... También vi la arrolladora inteligencia de Manta. Cuando lo ves explicarte algo de la materia con tanta certeza, te hace sentir como un verdadero tonto. La primera vez que lo hizo, me sentí como si un chico de guardería me estuviera explicando fórmulas matemáticas. Ah, pero ya me acostumbre... También pude ver el horrible genio de Len Tao, con quien casi siempre terminaba enojado. Por ejemplo, si me dormía en clases (no es que fueran aburridas, sino que a veces me sentía demasiado agotado), peleábamos por que según él, mis ronquidos eran muy fuertes... Aún así, son justamente esos momentos en los que discutimos los que más me hacían sentir feliz. Cosa extraña, pero creo que a veces incluso yo empiezo con alguna discusión solo para pelear con él... Es ciertamente divertido ver su cara enojada y ofendida, aunque a veces... No puedo decir que siempre salgo ileso de esas peleas... Pero valen la pena. Supongo que en el fondo es una forma diferente de expresar mi amistad. La verdad ya no sé, porque no tengo mucha experiencia en esas cosas... En el orfanato no podíamos tener amigos... Al final todos terminaban robándote tu ración de comida...  
  
Bueno... También vi la asombrosa capacidad de Yoh para mantenerse sonriente hasta en las peores situaciones, incluso cuando su "adorable" prometida lo martirizaba por cualquier motivo. Ah, sí... Una persona escalofriante, Anna Kyouyama. De solo verla se me ponían los pelos de punta, ahí con su expresión amenazadora mientras obligaba a su prometido a mantenerse en forma (A veces me recuerda a un general del ejército)... No sé como Len puede tenerla como mejor amiga... No sé... Aunque ambos son bastante parecidos (ambos tiene un humor de los mil demonios, y ninguno de los dos es de muchas palabras) y entre ellos hay una armonía abrumadora, pero... No sé, hay algo que me incomoda al verlos juntos, ya sea sentados en el pasto mientras ven correr a Yoh, o en una banca conversando. Al principio pensé que eran novios, y que Anna estaba engañando a Yoh frente a sus ojos, pero... Definitivamente son demasiado iguales como para atraerse. Estar enamorado del otro sería como estar enamorado de uno mismo, en su caso. Aún así, la cercanía que tienen es asombrosa... Aún cuando ambos son fríos y callados. Aún recuerdo una conversación que tuve con ellos...  
  
Anna se hallaba como de costumbre obligando al desdichado de Yoh a correr por los alrededores del colegio, mientras nosotros almorzábamos  
  
Le dije mientras veía al fatigado chico acercándose entre unos bancos Ella solo me dirigió una de sus famosas miradas asesinas, mientras sorbía su té Por alguna razón, ese comentario me incomodo un tanto... Sin quererlo, no pude más que pensar "No te mueras nunca, Yoh" Dijo Len, mirándome por unos instantes, mientras tomaba de sus botellitas de leche Asintió ella, mientras tomaba su caja de almuerzo   
  
La tranquilidad y confianza con la que diariamente hablaban me hacía sentir mal. No sé qué diablos me sucede, pero de alguna forma siempre termino con el mismo sentimiento cada vez que los veo. Ahhhh, mi cabeza me da vueltas al pensar en eso. Cada vez que lo veo con ella, o teniendo sus charlas culturales con Lyserg, o hablando con Yoh acerca de que cualquier cosa... Cada vez que lo veía así, con cualquier persona... yo quería estar con él. Aunque obviamente sé que no son novios... El con ninguno...  
  
Un momento... ¿Acaso... Me debería... importar? Anna es de lo más escalofriante, así que no creo que sean celos...Y los demás, menos aún... Pero quizás...  
  
¿...Len...?  
  
No. Imposible... Creo que de tanto estudiar las neuronas se me están atrofiando.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hoy fue un día extremadamente agotador... Definitivamente matemáticas no es mi materia favorita... 8 hojas de ejercicios! Siento que voy a morir de cansancio antes de llegar a la primera hoja... Y tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a mis amigos. Eso sería un abuso... Además, es más agotador de lo que uno cree la labor de ordenar las latas en una tienda. Realmente, el señor Yamamoto es un sádico, un malhumorado y un abusador. Pero bueno, ahora tengo dinero para mis cosas, y como dicen por ahí: El trabajo dignifica. Y bueno, ya ha terminado el día, y ahora puedo descansar... Ah, mi querida cama... Tengo tantas ganas de dormir. Ya falta poco para llegar a mi casa... Ahora solo me queda cocinar un envase de Ramen, hacer mis tareas y acostarme... Mañana voy a necesitar de todas mis fuerzas.  
  
Ah... Parece que hoy hay más bullicio de lo normal... Seguro otra pelea entre bandos. En serio, aquí en la ciudad todo es tan distinto a la aldea. Aquí las pandillas llevan armas, y asesinan a sangre fría. De seguro otra vez esos salvajes están en unas de sus rutinarias peleas por Dios sabe qué cosas. Entonces huelo el aire... huele a quemado... en verdad, parece que hoy se agarraron en serio, pero... Y tantos gritos? Niños, ancianos, mujeres...  
  
No puede ser solo una pelea, pero entonces...  
  
Una alarma se enciende en mi cabeza, a la vez que corro con todas mis fuerzas para encontrarme con un enorme incendio que a duras penas algunos vecinos podían controlar con sus mangueras  
  
¿Qué se estaba incendiando? Mi casa  
  
Mi mundo colapsó por algunos segundos, pero luego reaccioné y me puse en disposición de ayudar a los demás vecinos...  
  
Mi casa, mi cama... Mi hogar. Todo estaba bajos las llamas que sin misericordia arrasaban con todo lo que tenían a su paso. En realidad, no estaba tan preocupado por mis cosas (3 paquetes de ramen y un futón) sino más bien por mis vecinos... El señor Sakurai, aquella señora y sus pequeños hijos... sus vidas estaban en esas habitaciones. La mía estaba con Pilika, en la aldea, pero ellos... Todo lo que tenían estaba allí.  
  
+++++++  
  
-HORO-HORO! PARA YA DE RONCAR!- Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me arrastró a la realidad... ¿Quién era? Era Len... No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que se ve cuando se enoja...  
  
¿Qué dije? Por Dios, en verdad la noche anterior me dejó mal... No pude pegar una pestaña en toda la noche  
  
-Párate, Holgazán...- Su voz me seguía llamando de entre mi sopor -El profesor Silver ya está por volver-  
  
En un santiamén ya estaba de nuevo incorporado en mi banco de la escuela, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por parecer despierto y... normal. Justo a tiempo, entonces, vi llegar al profesor con sus libros y su maletín... En verdad, Len me salvó de una. La última vez tuve que permanecer parado afuera del aula sosteniendo 2 baldes llenos de agua...  
  
Ya no quiero que pasen más desgracias... Ahora solo debo poner atención en clases, para en la tarde ir a la iglesia en busca de albergue... Aunque ya hace tiempo dejé de creer en Dios. Desde los 12, para ser exactos... Aunque Pilika siempre me obligaba a ir con ella a la iglesia de la aldea... ¿Cómo lo hacía esa niña para estar siempre tan animosa? No me lo imagino... Pero ya basta de divagaciones. A clase se viene a estudiar!  
  
Aún así...  
  
/Ding-dong/ Ding-dong/  
  
Ah! Ya tocó para salir, por fin... Definitivamente hoy no me siento con ánimos de estudiar... en realidad, no me siento con ánimos de nada... No he comido hace día y medio, así que quizás es solo a falta de energías. Ya estaré mejor... siempre se puede estar mejor  
  
-HORO!!! EH, HORO!!!- Detrás de mí suena la inconfundible voz de Yoh, que al parecer venía corriendo...  
  
-...si?...- me paré, más por educación que por nada  
  
-Horo... Por qué no te pasas al centro comercial con nosotros?- Preguntó el chico, con una amplia sonrisa... Ojalá yo tuviera siempre la capacidad de estar feliz, como él. Un don admirable, el de Yoh Asakura.  
  
-No... gracias. No puedo- Respondí sin ganas, para luego seguir con mi camino -Lo siento, Yoh.... será en otra ocasión-  
  
-Está bien... Adiós, Horo!- Se despidió él, mientras volvía junto con su prometida y los demás.  
  
A veces... A veces siento que podría dar cualquier cosa para ser alguien normal... Poder estudiar como se debe, salir con mis amigos... Tener una familia...  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Una mano casi congelada tomó la mía, deteniendo mi paso y haciendo que inmediatamente me diera vuelta, llamado por aquella inconfundible voz  
  
-...¿Len?- Pregunto, mirando de reojo la mano que sostenía entre la suya... De entre todas las personas en este mundo... ¿Qué hacía Len Tao hablándome y... tomándome la mano? Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa, y al instante me soltó.  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Repitió, mirándome con sus ojos resplandecientes, que de alguna forma ejercían total dominio sobre mi, haciendo que quedara allí, inmóvil, escuchando a sus palabras... ¿Qué es lo que me sucede, por Dios? -Qué es lo que sucede...?- preguntó, mientras me seguía mirando con aquellos ojos color ámbar -Qué ha sucedido?-  
  
...Como? Como sabe él...? Len Tao... de entre todas las personas en este gran, gran mundo... me ha preguntado qué me sucede... Estoy... soñando? No, definitivamente no es un sueño... Pero qué hago entonces, si esto no es producto de mi subconsciente? Por una parte, no necesito que nadie tenga pena de mi, pero por otro lado... No sé qué me sucede, pero al verlo ahí, parado frente a mi y exigiendo una respuesta... No sé por qué no puedo mentirle  
  
-...y bien- Dio un paso hacia a mi, aun exigiendo una explicación  
  
-Qué...- Comenzé apenas -Qué te hace pensar que me sucede algo?- Dije estas palabras con mi tono más confiado...  
  
-Así no engañas a nadie, Horo-Horo... Se que hoy ha sucedido algo... No has dicho ninguna estupidez, no has preguntado al profesor de qué está hablando... ni siquiera has peleado conmigo!-  
  
Es cierto... Acaso soy tan predecible? O es que... le preocupo a Len?  
  
-A ti no te puedo mentir- Reí rendido... Sabrá él que ahora tiene completo dominio sobre mi? Me siento como un idiota... -Ayer... hubo un incendio...- realmente quiero contarle esto a él, Len Tao? Bueno... ya empezé, así que ya no puedo solo irme... -Mi casa... también se incendió-  
  
No quiero mirarlo... No ahora... ¿Qué estará pensando de mi? de seguro algo por las lineas de "pobre Diablo" o algo así...  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Horo...- Entonces sentí su mano posarse sobre mi hombro... Esto realmente se siente muy, muy raro... pero a la vez tan agradable... Puedo sentirlo cercano a mi, y eso me hace sentirme relajado...  
  
-No tienes por qué disculparte...- Respondí yo, con voz suave... Estar en esta situación me hacía estar tan relajado, que de seguro podría caer dormido allí mismo... aunque también podría ser por el hecho de no haber dormido en toda la noche  
  
-Ven- Me dijo entonces, empujándome por la espalda... Por alguna razón no quería negarme a lo que me dijera... Así que lo seguí, curioso. Y comenzamos a caminar... Tomamos un metro (y Len pagó mi pasaje!) - A donde me llevas?- Le pregunté, una vez que bajábamos del metro y nos encaminábamos por una moderna avenida del centro -Si me vas a llevar a un asilo de huérfanos o un albergue... Por favor no lo hagas... Ya he tenido suficientes humillaciones-  
  
-Ves ese cartel?- Apuntó Len, mientras con un ademán me mostraba un gran cartel de cosméticos, con una hermosa modelo haciéndole publicidad -Te llevo donde ella...-  
  
Su respuesta me dejó más desorientado de lo que ya estaba... ¿De qué estaba hablando? Le iba a preguntar esto mismo, pero el solo se puso un dedo en frente de los labios y me dijo -Ya lo verás...-  
  
No quise seguir preguntando, porque sabía que no me iba a decir más... Ahora vamos cruzando enfrente de miles de restoranes y tiendas de moda... En serio, alguien compra estas cosas con frecuencia debe tener suficiente dinero como para dar de comer a todo un orfanato.  
  
-Ven, por aquí- Su voz... la voz de Len me sacó una ves más de mis pensamientos, mientras entrábamos a un lujoso edificio que más que edificio parecía un Resort 5 estrellas... De esos con los que Pilika soñaba en su infancia...  
  
-Buenas tardes, señorito Len- Una voz sonó desde la recepción, desde donde un hombre hacía reverencias hacia Len.  
  
-...Buenas tardes...- Respondió él, con voz monótona... ¿A dónde iba a para todo este enredo?  
  
-Subamos, Horo-Horo...- Me empujó el chino por detrás de mí, haciéndome entrar al ascensor... Wow... es la primera vez que subo a uno! Será como en las películas?  
  
-Piso 8?- Un empleado de ahí le preguntó a Len, después de otra reverencia... Quizás Len vive aquí, después de todo...  
  
-Por favor- Respondió él, con el mismo tono monótono, mientras subíamos -Bueno, Horo-Horo...- Me dijo, mientras salíamos del ascensor y me dirigió hacia una de las puertas de aquel piso -...bienvenido a mi casa-  
  
Pero más que casa, yo creo que esto es un palacio moderno. Todo era tan lujoso, y estaba tan ordenado... Todo parecía sacado de una revista de Glamour. Los cuadros, las luces...  
  
-Len! Ya llegaste!- Una voz sonó desde otra sala...  
  
Era la modelo...  
  
-Hola, hermana- saludó Len mientras la modelo/hermana lo abrazaba -He traído un amigo...-  
  
...No es un sueño, no?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
WEEE!!! finishied! A que no se esperaban algo así? ^_^ En este capi ha habido un poquitito más de shonen-ai... Ahh... qué pasará ahora? Uhhhhh  
  
Dejen sus reviews, ne? Hagan feliz a esta chibi-writter!  
  
***CAPITULO DEDICADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE A CAMI-CHAN***  
  
Sayonara to all my pretty tomodachis!  
  
°~(´´´-._.-*:-:*:-:*:R::ÿ::ü::ü::r::ö:: :N::ö:: :R::ë::n::*:-:*-:*-._.- ´´´)~° 


	4. parte 4

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Aloha Hawai!!! Aquí ya con el capítulo 4... ^_^ ya verán que todo lo que ha pasado no es solo por lo que ustedes creen... Bueno, en este capi conocerán todos un poco más sobre la vida de los hermanos Tao, y el nuevo trabajo de Horo-Horo... Espero que lo disfruten, ne? Ah... y sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews que me hacen saltar de la alegría mientras suena Hana, Hoshi, Sora de fondo XDDDD Y disculpen si algo les suena como medio drogado, pero... ^o^ que bien me la paso escuchando Androgyny! *se va tarareando algo que suena como "Boys in the girls room"*  
  
DEDICADO 100% A CAMI-CHAN  
  
+++Shaman King pertenece al maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados+++  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Me pellizqué el brazo sin que nadie lo notara... No, definitivamente no es un sueño. Pero entonces... Qué hacía yo en un departamento tan lujoso, con Len Tao y una famosa modelo? Pero a juzgar por el dolor de mi brazo, puedo decir que por más irreal que se viera, esto no era un sueño...  
  
-Hermana, te presento a Horo-Horo...- Dijo Len, mientras la chica (porque no debía de tener más de unos 20 años) lo soltaba de su abrazo y me miraba con ojos curiosos. Era muy linda... Más que en la foto del afiche... Su pelo era verde, tomado en unos palillos, y... extremadamente delgada. Al igual que Len, claro... Quizás esto explica el por qué tantas chicas perseguían todos los días a Len de un lado al otro... Quizás era por ser hermano de una super modelo... O quizás por su cuerpo de modelo...  
  
¿¡¿Cuerpo de modelo?!? YO dije eso?  
  
-Hola- Me dijo la hermana, acercándose y extendiéndome la mano, también delgada como el resto de su cuerpo -Soy Jun Tao, la hermana mayor de Len. Mucho gusto- Obviamente, yo también la saludé mientras estrechaba su mano y decía un apenas audible "el gusto es mío"  
  
-Jun...- Len llamó a su hermana, quien al instante se dio vuelta, recobrando su sonrisa.  
  
-...si?-  
  
-Horo-Horo va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante...-  
  
...Maldición... escuché bien? Ya basta... Debe ser una de esas alucinaciones... De seguro el desear tanto algo me ha llevado ha materializarlo en mi cabeza... Porque si, es algo que deseo con todo mi corazón... No puedo, o más bien no quiero explicarlo... Pero así es  
  
-...Enserio?- Jun preguntó aun más curiosa, mirando de nuevo a su hermano sin borrar su sonrisa  
  
-Así es. Ha perdido su casa en un incendio... Así que va a vivir aquí-  
  
No, enserio... Len ESTABA diciendo eso. No era yo... ¿Qué significa todo eso? Acaso... Ah, ya no se qué pensar. No sé qué es lo que siente, ni lo que está pasando por su cabeza... ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
-A cambio- Una vez más, su voz calmada y seria me sacó de mi aturdimiento -Horo-Horo podrá trabajar aquí haciendo las comidas y el aseo... Ya no tendrá que trabajar en otra parte y por su trabajo se le dará alojamiento, comida y dinero para gastos extras.- Mientras hablaba, jamás me miró... Y eso me desconcertó más... Ahora si que no sabía qué pensar... ¿Y si solo me trajo aquí para tenerme como un empleado, hacerme sentir inferior... Y luego contarle a todos que yo trabajo para él? Ah, no... Así que jamás hubo nada de amable? No puedo dejar... No quiero dejar que él me utilice así... Mentira, si quiero... Desde cuando caí tan bajo, por Dios? Desde cuando él tiene tanto control sobre mi?  
  
- Qué dices, Horo-Horo...?- Preguntó él, aun sin mirarme...  
  
-Acepto!- Asentí sin pensarlo, y más efusivamente de lo que hubiera querido realmente... ¿Qué me has hecho, Len Tao? ¡¿¡Por qué no puedo negarte!?!  
  
-Bien!- Una leve, leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jun -Bienvenido seas, entonces!-  
  
-Muchas gracias...- Traté de que esa frase no sonara como pregunta, aunque en verdad así la sentía. Obviamente me sentía muy agradecido... Más de lo que puedo explicar con palabras o gestos... Pero aún así, las dudas no se alejan de mi mente... ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Acaso me he entregado sin resistencia a la mayor humillación de mi vida?  
  
-No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes- Len me miró al fin, con sus ojos impregnados de algo que no puedo definir... ¿Ahora resulta que puede leer mi mente? -No es necesario que nadie más lo sepa- Y sin esperar respuesta, se volvió hacia el corredor -Puedes decirle lo que tiene que hacer, Jun?-  
  
- Claro...- Asintió ella, dirigiéndole casi automáticamente una gran sonrisa, mientras el cuerpo de Len desaparecía tras una puerta -...Debes caerle muy bien...- Me miró, mientras me hacía un ademán para que entrara a la cocina... ¿Por qué todo esto está pasando de repente? Y acaso...  
  
...Le caigo bien a Len?  
  
No sé por qué le doy tanta importancia, de todos modos... Len me asusta... O más bien dicho, yo mismo me asusto al estar cerca de él... Es gracioso como justamente él terminó siendo una especie de ángel de la guardia... Mi ángel de la guardia  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Buenos días, Horo-Horo!- Yoh me saludó, seguido por Manta, Anna y un chico al que no conocía... Era como Yoh, pero con implantes de cabello y aretes -Te presento a mi hermano, Hao-  
  
-Me puedo presentar solo, imbécil- Un codazo le llegó directo al estómago de Yoh, mientras el chico se acercaba con mirada de examinador médico -Así que tu eres Horo-Horo, eh?-  
  
-...Mucho gusto...- Le extendí la mano, la cual no tomó. Maldito engreído  
  
-Sí, bien...- Dijo, mientras se alejaba... ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? En verdad no se parece en nada a Yoh... Bueno, psicológicamente hablando  
  
-Discúlpalo... No tiene modales- Me dijo Yoh con una de sus sonrisas, mientras se tomaba el estómago después del codazo de su "hermanito"  
  
-Estás bien, Yoh?- Manta preguntó preocupado. En verdad, cada vez ese chico me caía peor  
  
-...¿Por qué tienen que ser tan MOLESTAS?- La fatigada voz de Len entró desde la puerta, refiriéndose de seguro a algunas niñas que lo perseguían... Niñas tontas... - Anna ¿Por qué ayer tu teléfono estaba ocupado? Te...- Y entonces, súbitamente se paró... con expresión temerosa -...Hao...-  
  
Qué era eso que reflejaban sus ojos? Jamás lo había visto así...  
  
-Como estás, Len...- Saludó el aludido con un ademán...El tono de voz había cambiado súbitamente a uno mucho más amable, aunque mi instinto me decía que había alguna otra cosa escondida tras esa mirada inocente  
  
-Buenos días, Jóvenes...- El profesor se hizo ver entre todos sus alumnos, dando a entender que un nuevo día de estudios había comenzado... Len se sentó en su banco, adelante del mío, aún con la misma mirada incierta  
  
-¿qué sucede?- Le pregunté, un tanto curioso  
  
-Hoy vuelvo tarde a casa- Me respondió, sin darse vuelta, mientras escribía algo en un papel y se lo pasaba por debajo a Anna. -Avísale a Jun, si hoy llega temprano-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Dijo Anna con tono frío, llamándome después de clases, mientras Len salía apresurado por la puerta principal -Yoh y yo te invitamos a nuestra casa-  
  
-Eh?- Pregunté extrañado, no viéndole coherencia al asunto. Yo, a su casa? Pero...  
  
-Enserio?- Preguntó Yoh curioso, recibiendo casi al instante otro gran codazo  
  
-Si...- Dijo Anna, mirando a su prometido -Hao no va a estar en casa, Yoh...-  
  
De repente, Yoh pareció ponerse un poco más serio, mientras suspiraba -Ah...- Fue todo lo que dijo  
  
-Ahora, larguémonos de una vez-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-"Takeru, yo te amo! Pero si tu madre se entera..."-  
  
-Escapémonos, Hikari! Vayámonos lejos de todo y de todos"-  
  
La TV sonaba monótona con la teleserie de Anna... ¡Que tarde más aburrida! En todas estas horas no hemos hecho nada más que comer galletas y estar frente a un televisor en blanco y negro viendo telenovelas, mientras los ronquidos de Yoh resonaban por toda la habitación... La verdad es que lo único que me ha mantenido sentado aquí es mi miedo a que Anna me golpeé por hacer ruido  
  
-Discúlpenme... Tengo trabajo que hacer. Gracias por invitarme- Les dije cuando ya habían comenzado los comerciales, incorporándome y sacudiendo las migajas que habían quedado en mi camisa -Los veo mañana, si?  
  
-Adiós- respondió Anna con voz seca -Yoh... acompáñalo hasta el metro-  
  
-Si, Annita- Yoh se levantó de inmediato a la orden de su prometida. Al parecer no estaba dormido del todo... -Vámonos, Horo...-  
  
Y así nos fuimos caminando hacia el metro, hablando de cosas sin sentido... ¿Qué fue todo eso? Por qué de repente a Anna se le ocurre invitarme a ver telenovelas?  
  
-Bueno, aquí estamos- Sonrió Yoh mientras parábamos frente a la boletería -El boleto va por mi cuenta!- Y sin decir más puso en mi mano el dinero suficiente, dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano -Adiós!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Ya llegué!- La voz de Len entró por la puerta, acaparando mi atención hacia unos jarrones que estaba sacudiendo  
  
-...Hola...- Le dije, mientras se sentaba en el sofá (que por cierto era mi cama) y habría una botellita de leche con aire cansado -Hoy cenaremos comida china, como pediste...-  
  
Es más... En la lista de almuerzos de la semana lo único que decía era  
  
Lunes: COMIDA CHINA Martes: COMIDA CHINA Miércoles: COMIDA CHINA Jueves: COMIDA CHINA  
  
Y así, de lunes a viernes... Comida China, Comida China, Comida china... ¿Acaso Len no comía otra cosa? Y digo Len, porque Jun siempre llegaba tarde y decía que ya había cenado.  
  
-A donde fuiste?- Le pregunté, mientras prendía el televisor  
  
-No te importa...-  
  
-Eres un patán-  
  
-Y tú una vieja entrometida-  
  
- Solo preguntaba...!- Le dije, ofendido -No tienes por qué ser tan sensible, sabes?-  
  
-¿¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS SENSIBLE, BORO-BORO?!?- Al parecer, había dado en el punto con mis palabras  
  
-A QUIEN CREES, NIÑO SENSIBLE?- Reí burlón, mientras me paraba del sofá  
  
-ME LAS PAGARÁS, IDIOTA!- Se paró él también, tirándome al suelo de un puñetazo... No sin antes yo haberle sujetado de la manga y haberlo tirado al suelo también  
  
-Eres tan sensible, Len... Eres una delicada flor de Loto- Me reía mientras me seguía golpeando y yo a él... Una patada, un puñetazo, una jalada de cabellos...  
  
-ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- Y con estas palabras me mandó a volar con una de sus patadas que tan bien me había hecho conocer...  
  
-Auch...- Me quejé, tirado sobre la alfombra -Está bien, NO eres sensible. Ahora, podemos comer?-  
  
Después de todo, seguía siendo un día normal...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
*Se escucha Hana, Hoshi, Sora a lo lejos, mientras Candy viene saltando* Tararararán! Terminé ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado este capi! Viva!!! En este capi se supo finalmente el por qué del título de este fic, MI ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDIA! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué Len tuvo miedo al ver a Hao? ¿Qué escribió Len en el papel? ¿Qué saben Yoh y Anna que Horo no? ¿A dónde fue Len? ¿Horo- Horo seguirá cocinando comida china? ¿Cómo terminó el capítulo de la telenovela de Anna?  
  
La mitad de estas respuestas en el próximo capítulo! No se lo pierdan!  
  
Sugerencias? Ideas sobre qué puede pasar? Halagos? Tomatazos? Deja un REVIEW! 


	5. parte 5

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
*Suena Hana, Hoshi, Sora mientras la autora llega saltando con un vestido lleno de vuelitos* ^_^ Buenas a todos!!! Heme aquí con el 5 capítulo de este fic! Me siento taaaaan feliz TToTT Ah, me emociono tanto cuando escribo fics ^^U Weno, nadita más... Felicitaciones a nee-san Poyi que se dio cuenta de mi chiste mal logrado (^^U) y también a ciertas personas que ya le agarraron la idea al capi anterior (de seguro ellas adivinan de que estoy hablando, je) Ah! Y para aclaración general... Horo aprendió a cocinar comida china por programas de TV y libros que Jun le regaló XD Y nadie murió en el incendio... Y no es JunxHoro x_xU (hay gente muy...) Y Hao es un fruitcake XDDDD Y la telenovela de Anna se llama "La luz de la esperanza" XDDD (TToTT podrían darse cuenta del chiste?)  
  
Bueno, nadita más... Espero que disfruten este capi tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo (adoro mi vida ^o^ y NO soy una niña suicida) Además de que me he esforzado mucho con este fic, shieps... A decir verdad, es el fic de mi autoría que más mérito técnico tiene (ay no, ya me puse engreída o_o)  
  
*capi más largo de lo común*  
  
DEDICADO 100% A CAMI-CHAN  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a Jordi Sierra i Fabra XDDD  
  
+++Shaman King pertenece al maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados+++  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Y así, nuevamente, las semanas han pasado frente a mí como una película. La escuela, mis amigos, lavar, planchar, cocinar, ordenar, limpiar... Incluso las salidas sin explicación alguna de Len. Todo ya se me hacía ciertamente normal, aunque todo me parecía ciertamente ajeno si no estoy junto a Pilika, de la que sigo recibiendo cartas con frecuencia. En la última me decía que estaba muy bien. Que no me preocupaba, que seguía yendo a la escuela, y que incluso ahora había conseguido una pequeña casucha a las afueras de la aldea. Jamás menciona su trabajo, por supuesto... Solo me dice: Sigo en lo mismo. No te preocupes. Sí, claro... ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Pero, de todos modos, sé que Pilika es una chica excepcional. Inteligente y fuerte como muy pocas de su edad. Incluso a veces (a veces? Casi siempre!) era mucho más inteligente y madura que yo. Sí, mi hermanita siempre termina sorprendiéndome... Como en su última carta, en la que me preguntaba donde estaba viviendo... Al parecer, y a diferencia de mi, ella si se fija en los remitentes. Supongo que tendré que decirle en mi próxima carta.  
  
Ah, sí... Y la carrera de Jun sigue viento en popa, y ya es figura oficial de una gran empresa cosmética. Siempre tiene sesiones fotográficas, desfiles, entrevistas... Y ya casi no la vemos por aquí... Siempre en un avión, en un estudio, en una pasarela... Todo rápido y vertiginoso. Porque esos son uno de los conceptos más importantes dentro de este mundillo... Rápido, innovador, fresco. Si no estabas al ritmo de eso, no estas dentro. Pero por suerte Jun es una persona admirablemente resistente... Resistente, y especialmente hermosa. Y justamente, esas eran las armas más eficientes de cualquier modelo. Metro ochenta, pelo verde brillante (al igual que sus ojos), pómulos perfectos, sonrisa perfecta, labios perfectos... Pero lo que más saltaba a la vista era el hecho de su extrema delgadez... Como muchas otras modelos que de igual manera le rendían culto al esqueleto más que a la figura misma. Y Jun era una de ellas... A veces me pregunto si ella come algo, pero sé que sería extremadamente indiscreto de mi parte preguntar eso. Aún así, son raras las veces que la he visto comer. Pero si así ella estaba bien ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, no? De todos modos, esa delgadez extrema había sido clave para llegar a donde había llegado. Eso, más su increíble belleza, y su mirada siempre triste (que solo cambiaba al ver a su hermano), de eterna melancolía... Todo eso causaba un morbo en las pasarelas que era difícil de ignorar. Su esencia, todo... atravesaba cualquier pantalla, cualquier hoja de papel, cualquier cartel... y llegaba dentro de cualquier persona que mirara. Y aún así, ella seguía siendo ella. Siempre elegante y amable, siempre Jun. No tenía ni un rastro de soberbia u orgullo, ni mucho menos vanidad. No era de esas tops que compraban muchos departamentos en distintas ciudades del mundo, ni de las que se metían con roqueros cuarenteros u ancianos magnates. Siempre con los pies en la tierra, sin que se le suban los humos. Y aún así, era admirada por miles, incluso millones de hombres de todas las edades que la adoraban, la deseaban. ...Me pregunto si será cosa de hermanos? Porque Jun no es la única que causa estragos, no... Su hermano pequeño, en esos años de tan solo 13 años, también había estado dentro de ese mundo. Aunque suene difícil de asimilar... Eso me lo contó Jun, una vez que Len no había llegado a cenar y ella había llegado temprano. Cuando ellos 2 habían llegado (no me dijo el por qué, eso si), de 13 y 17 años respectivamente, ambos decidieron trabajar para mantenerse... aparte del dinero que su padre enviaba (y sigue enviando) todo los meses. Y por azares de la vida, un cazatalentos los capturó en su cámara, y desde ahí empezaron sus "carreras". Y ambos fueron de inmediato éxito, y aunque Jun había empezado ciertamente tarde (en este mundo precoz del modelaje, lo ideal es comenzar a los 13 o 14) y Len era ciertamente una "curiosidad" a causa de ser un chico de 13 años y modelo, ambos fueron suceso al instante. Habían llegado desde China con una propuesta nueva y original, y eso cautivó tanto a fotógrafos, diseñadores como al público mismo. Sus facciones cinceladas por un Miguel Ángel, sus cuerpos perfectos, sus auras, todo. Pero aunque ambos eran modelos, no trabajaban en el mismo ámbito. Mientras Jun se convertía en una perfecta muñeca china de las pasarelas, Len prefirió trabajar solo con publicidades... Aunque más de una vez tuvieron sesiones de fotografía juntos... Pero a los 15, y repentinamente, Len decidió abandonar toda esa vida. Jun no me dijo el por qué, pero lo más seguro es que se haya cansado de sus "fans" siguiéndolo por dondequiera que fuera... Aunque aún quedan las que lo siguen por los pasillos del colegio, claro... Hasta que son espantadas por Anna. Bien merecido que se lo tienen esas mocosas...  
  
Aunque su actitud, obviamente, me es totalmente comprensible  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-HOROKEU USUI! TODAVÍA NO HAS LIMPIADO MI HABITACIÓN!-  
  
...Y ahí vamos otra vez, en un fin de semana normal, en la no tan normal casa de los Tao...  
  
-ERES UN NIÑO MIMADO, LEN TAO! PODRÍAS ESPERAR UN MINUTO, POR DIOS?- A veces, el serio y maduro Len Tao puede llegar a ser un verdadero niño de 5 años, con rabietas incluidas... Aunque tengo que admitir que verlo así es ciertamente tierno... De todos modos... no es que se lo digo en cara, tampoco...  
  
-HORO-HORO!!!- se escucha de nuevo su voz desde su cuarto. Como alguien tan como él puede tener una faceta tan infantil?  
  
-YA VOY, YA VOY!- Está bien, voy. De todos modos, no quiero arriesgarme a una de sus rabietas... Y la sala de estar puede esperar, de todos modos.  
  
No que le tenga miedo, claro. Solo para ahorrarme las molestias.  
  
-Bien, ya era hora- Me dijo cuando al fin entraba en su habitación, mirándome con expresión de "Quiero mi biberón!". Pero bueno, manos a la obra...  
  
-No te vas a ir?- Le pregunté, mientras él se sentaba en un sofá negro, el cual se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación  
  
-Es mi pieza- Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Maldito bastardo... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener la razón? Eso me hace sentir más inferior de lo que ya sé que soy. Todo en él, todo lo de él... Incluso esta misma habitación... Tan grande, tan lujosa... Porque en verdad era una obra de arte de la decoración, a mi gusto... Como todo el resto de la casa. Las paredes son rojo escarlata, y están decoradas con varias fotos en blanco y negro de él y su hermana. También hay un escritorio negro muy amplio, un gran, GRAN closet lleno de ropa, accesorios y diferentes calzados. Y eso que no es vanidoso... Menos mal, de todos modos. Ah, sí... también estaba el sofá negro en el que Len se estaba sentando ahora. Y... obviamente hay una cama. Una enorme cama de colcha blanca y cojines negros. Era lo que más me llamaba la atención de toda la habitación... Tan blandita, tan grande... Siempre que la veía me daban unas enormes ganas de tirarme a descansar sobre ella. Claro, sin Len incluido... Creo.  
  
...  
  
¿¿¿QUE ACABO DE PENSAR???  
  
-Si quieres, abre las ventanas- La voz de Len sonó de repente -Te ves... acalorado-  
  
MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! Tengo que pensar en eso justo con ÉL presente? Y peor aun... ¿Por qué tengo que sonrojarme en frente de él... y por él?  
  
-No, no importa- Digo tratando de sonar adecuadamente, aunque evitando cualquier contacto visual -De todos modos, ya terminé-  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Me detuvo con su voz, y al instante me detuve -Saca algo de mi closet y pruébatelo, si? Si te queda bien, es tuyo. Vamos de compras-  
  
...Probarme ropa de ÉL?  
  
-...Pero- comencé mitad aturdido, mitad divertido -Hoy Jun se está preparando para su gran desfile, recuerdas? No...- -¿Y quién te dijo que íbamos a ir con Jun?- Me interrumpió, mientras se paraba en frente mío -Ahora, apresúrate! Para cuando vuelva del baño quiero que estés listo-  
  
-Claro, señorito- Hice una inclinación mientras ponía voz seria, aunque en el fondo no podía aguantar la risa -Sus deseos son órdenes para mí...- Reí finalmente sin poderme aguantar, mientras me acercaba al closet a elegir algo  
  
-...Algún día te voy a ordenar que te tires del balcón, Horokeu Usui- Siseó él, mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño -Y hablo enserio...-  
  
-Misericordia, amo!- Le grité entre carcajadas desde su habitación mientras él cerraba la puerta  
  
Bueno... Y ahora a elegir...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-AUN NO TE HAS PUESTO NADA?!?- Un puño cayó con fuerza en mi cabeza, haciéndome caer sobre una montaña de ropas varias.  
  
-ERES UN PATÁN!- Le respondí, mientras me sobaba mi pobre cabeza -además... tus ropas son todas tan ajustadas...- Le mostré una camisa que hasta parecía tener puntadas de cintura -Parecen de mujer, Len! Crees que soy Travesti?-  
  
Paf, paf, paf...  
  
3 cachetadas fueron puestas enseguida  
  
-TU ERES EL OBESO!- Me gritó con furia, con la vena de la sien palpitándole a mil por hora -Y TE ADVIERTO, HORO-HORO! SI NO ELIJES ALGO YA, TE HARÉ LLEVAR UN VESTIDO DE JUN! AHÍ SERÍAS UN PERFECTO TRAVESTI!-  
  
Hablaba enserio.  
  
-Bueno, bueno...- Le respondí despacio, mientras buscaba algunos pantalones y alguna camisa común y corriente... Pero estábamos hablando del closet de Len, así que la tarea no era tan fácil.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Bien, y después de media hora ya estamos aquí, yo aún sin creerme la ropa que llevaba puesta...  
  
-No seas malagradecido...- Me decía por décima vez Len, quien iba a mi lado comiendo un helado de leche, y atrayendo las miradas de más de alguna persona, mientras caminábamos enfrente de las decénas de tiendas que se hallaban allí -De todos modos no te ves *TAN* mal...-  
  
-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? PAREZCO UNO DE ESOS CANTANTES YAOI!- Le grité apartando mi helado de Frutilla-Plátano-Chocolate-Vainilla-coco  
  
Y es que en verdad me asustaba la ropa que Len me había elegido. Pantalones de cuero ajustados, botas largas y negras... y la camisa que tenía cintura! Eso, más unas gafas y un collar... Sentía que estaba haciendo un perfecto ridículo... Y Len disfrutaba de aquello, de seguro...  
  
-Bueno...- su voz me sacó de mi autocompasión, siguiendo con la conversación -Los cantantes yaoi ganan mucho dinero, sabes? Además de que tienen muchas fans... Y mira- Me apuntó con un dedo a unas niñas que cuchicheaban en dirección nuestra -Creo que le agradas-  
  
-COMO...- Ya estaba listo para comenzar una nueva discusión, pero luego recordé del "público" que teníamos. Todo un centro comercial. -Está bien, está bien...- Me contuve entonces, recordando el hecho de que Len había dicho, textualmente, "De todos modos, no te ves tan mal". Eso logró calmarme, creo.  
  
-Ves? No es tan malo...-  
  
-Pero por qué yo no puedo andar vestido como tú?- Le dije, mirando su ropa, bastante menos llamativa que la mía. Apenas constaban de unos pantalones y una camisa a cuadros.  
  
Aunque aún con esa ropa, acaparaba la atención de muchas... y algunos.  
  
-Porque, como tú lo dijiste, así ando vestido yo. No podemos andar iguales!-  
  
-No me refería a IDÉNTICOS- Le reproché, acabando mi helado. -No me trates como a un enfermo mental...-  
  
-Pues lo pareces, gritando de esa forma en un lugar público...- Respondió él con su voz seria, a la vez que entraba a una tienda que se veía grande y lujosa. Con un toque "chic", como solían decir en las revistas. -Ahora, ven aquí y compórtate-  
  
Y yo también entré, sintiéndome igual de estúpido.  
  
-Oh-la-la...- Una voz masculina salió de entre unas estanterías llenas de vestidos y blusas muy bonitas -Pero si es mon estimé jeune Len!-  
  
-bonsoir...- Len devolvió el emotivo saludo con una inclinación y un perfecto acento francés  
  
-Y...?- el vendedor, a quien ahora pude ver bien, abrió sus brazos con regocijo - Qué se le ofrece, mi estimado joven? Hace tiempo que no lo veía por aquí...-  
  
-Pardonnez-moi- Len sonrió, haciendo otra inclinación hacia aquel hombre, vestido con una blusa blanca abierta, unos pantalones ceñidos y una boina -Pero Jun me trajo algunas prendas de París, y bueno...-  
  
-Ah, ah...- El hombre hizo un ademán y posó una de sus enjoyadas manos en el hombro de Len -Nada de aquí puede compararse con el lujo y el glamour de París... No tiene por qué disculparse-  
  
-merci...- otra inclinación, y luego un ademán para que me acercara - Michelle, él es Horo-Horo, un amigo. Venimos a comprar ropa para ambos-  
  
Ah, con que por fin recordó que venía con él, que estaba parado detrás de él y que no entendía casi nada de lo que hablaron  
  
-Ah...- Dijo "Michelle" mientras se acercaba y me miraba con expresión severa, aunque luego la ablandó y sonrió -Oui, oui... il ne va pas mal-  
  
-évidemment...- Len suspiró, mirándo para afuera de la vitrina, hacia donde ya varias jóvenes se habían agrupado -si non, il ne l'eût pas apporté jusqu'à ici-  
  
Michelle solo rió mientras miraba a Len nuevamente -vous deux...?- Dijo, apuntándonos a ambos  
  
-Michelle!-y entonces él volvió la mirada, viéndose realmente sobresaltado -Mejor veamos que tienes, si?-  
  
-Oui, oui...- Rió finalmente, mientras revoloteaba entre las estanterías con pasos alegres pero sofisticados, mientras yo y Len lo seguíamos, yo aún sin entender ni un pepino de lo que habían hablado  
  
-Len...? Qué te dijo Michelle?- Le pregunté finalmente, sin poder aguantarme la curiosidad  
  
-Que parecías cantante yaoi- Dijo sin muchas ganas -Ahora cállate y compórtate...-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*  
  
XDDDDDDDDD puse humor! Puse humor! *Salta como loca alrededor de la pieza* NO PUEDO CREERLO! Pero ahora que lo pienso... ^^U quizás nadie lo note, como en el capítulo anterior. TToTT cuando será aquel glorioso día en que pueda escribir algo cómico? Bueno, cambiando de tema... Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo! Si no saben francés, yo les diré lo que le dijo Michelle a Len:  
  
-Sí, sí... no está tan mal...-  
  
-Obviamente, si no... no lo hubiera traído hasta aquí-  
  
-Ustedes 2...?-  
  
XDDD y eso! Nada que ver con los cantantes yaoi Ahh, ahh... Se imaginan a Horo vestido de Jun? XDDDD yo no. Pero... ¿Y Horo VISUAL? XDDDDD Me reí mucho cuando escribía esa parte. Igual, me encanta la idea de imaginarme a Len y Horo juntos por un centro comercial! *Fondo rosa con pétalos de cerezo flotando y la autora vestida con un vestido con vuelitos* AAAAAHH, SO CUTE ^0^ Bueno, y ahora solo esperen el siguiente capítulo! Como saldrá el desfile? El vendedor de la tienda era gay? Dónde aprendió Len a hablar en francés? A cuánto estaban los helados en el centro comercial?  
  
Casi ninguna de estas respuestas en el próximo capítulo de MI ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDIA!  
  
_.-.*:*¨[{~*¨R::y::u::u::r::o: :N::o: :R::e::n¨*~}]¨*:*.-._ 


	6. parte 6

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
*Suena Koi no dance site de las morning musume* Hola publico!!! Wa, me so happy!!! Perdón por la soberana demora!!! Pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas ^^U Desde la muerte de mis gatitos hasta reencuentros con mi dinastía! Pero chachanchachan! Aquí estoy de nuevo, animada por sus hermosos reviews! Me dijeron que habían encontrado el capítulo anterior muy cortito... XDDD Que raro! Yo lo encontré largo! Pero bueno ¡Me alegro que mi fic se les haga cortito! Y bueno... Aquí ya estamos con la parte 6... Adelante! Clickeen hacia abajo y a leer!  
  
Y GRACIAS X VOTAR X MI! ME SOOOOOOO HAPPY!  
  
+++ Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei & asociados +++  
  
*RYO-SAMA! PERDÓNEME POR FAVOR! AQUÍ ESTA SU FIC!*  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/  
  
-Bien, por fin salimos!- Suspiré aliviado al encontrarme nuevamente fuera de ese oasis parisino, ahora vestido con mucha más sobriedad, aunque con elegancia... Apenas una camisa blanca y unos pantalones sueltos. Esto estaba mucho, MUCHO mejor.  
  
-No seas malagradecido...- Len murmuró, desviando la vista y arreglándose las gafas para no ser descubierto por un grupo de chicas, mientras tomaba un sorbo de una botellita de leche que llevaba en sus manos –No puedes decir que todo hubiera sido TAN horrible-  
  
-hmmm...-  
  
-Y además...- Ahora sentí sus ojos recorres mis nuevas ropas, lo que automáticamente me hizo sobresaltarme, mientras sentía un molesto calor en mis mejillas.  
  
–Ya no pareces cantante yaoi...-  
  
Yo solo atiné a reír por lo bajo –Yo esperaba que me digieras algo por las líneas de "Te ves muy atractivo"- Le dije decepcionado, mitad en broma mitad enserio... Solo para ver como ahora mi "compañerito" está a punto de ahogarse de la risa  
  
-Sí, claro... Horo-Horo, te ves muy sexy- Dijo sarcástico, después de haberse recuperado del ataque de risa... No sé como se las arregla para decir esas cosas sin ni un pequeño rubor... Me pregunto quien es el anormal... Él, Ren Tao, rey del hielo... O Yo, que ahora estoy con las mejillas ardiendo...  
  
Hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera dicho... Aunque sé perfectamente que no lo dice enserio...  
  
No que lo quisiera tampoco...  
  
-Bueno- Dije usando todo mi autocontrol y recuperando mi color de mejillas original –Tu también...-  
  
Y lo había dicho enserio... Aunque espero que el tono de mi voz fuera tan evidente. Pero bueno, no que fuera malo... No es que me esté declarando ni nada! Solo estaba comentando el hecho de que se veía increíblemente atractivo con su nueva ropa...  
  
-Bien...- La voz de mi compañero me sacó de mis divagaciones – Eso ya lo sabía...-  
  
-Engreído...- Murmuré, mientras agarraba una de las muchas de bolsas que llevaba en mis manos. No es que en verdad fuera engreído, porque el había hablado sarcásticamente... Pero de todos modos, tenía ganas de insultarlo  
  
-Di lo que quieras...- Me dijo, haciendo exactamente lo que no quería que hiciera: Que me ignorara  
  
- Muchas gracias, su majestad...- Hice una inclinación, que casi me hace botar mis bolsas –De todos modos, ya tiene a ese Michelle que le diga lo muy sexy que se ve, no?-  
  
Al parecer eso si había llamado su atención, porque ahora me miraba con cara extrañada, mientras salíamos del centro comercial  
  
-Horo-Horo... no me digas que estás celoso...-  
  
...  
  
-QUE...QUEEEEEEE???- pregunté casi tropezándome a causa de lo que fuese que sintiese ahora... - CREES QUE ME MOLESTA EL HECHO DE QUE ESE HOMBRE TE HAYA ESTADO CAMBIANDO ROPA POR MÁS DE 2 HORAS? PUES NO! Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTA QUE TE HAYA ESTADO MIRANDO CON ESOS OJOS DURANTE TODO ESE TIEMPO? TAMPOCO! MÉTETE CON QUIEN SEA! A MI ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!-  
  
Si antes Len se veía extrañado, ahora estaba realmente... shockeado  
  
-Horo-Horo, baja la voz!- Me dijo, mientras una considerable cantidad de personas nos miraban con cara de estar viendo extraterrestres –Y no me refería a eso, tonto! Pensaba que estabas celoso por que me prestaba más atención a mí...-  
  
... Ay, Dios... Acabo de hacer el ridículo de mi vida por un maldito malentendido!  
  
-Ya lo sabía, era broma- Traté de responderle lo más dignamente que pude, mientras miraba hacia otro lado –Y apresurémonos, que tenemos que estar a las 8 en punto con Jun-  
  
-Claro, como digas-  
  
Como que no había sido tan horrible! Ha sido de lo peor! Estuve probándome ropa durante 2 condenadas horas, mientras ese vendedor inescrupuloso no paraba de probarle ropa a Len... Aunque no sé por qué me molesta, después de todo...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Bien, ya estamos aquí- La voz de Len sonaba un tanto incómoda, mientras miraba hacia fuera de la limosina que nos había ido a recoger a las 7 -Ahora, escúchame bien... Por favor...-  
  
-Cállate y compórtate, ya lo sé!- Lo interrumpí, con voz aburrida -Me lo has dicho unas 10 veces!-  
  
-Y con mucha razón te lo repito, entiendes?- Su voz sonaba muy severa, aunque en el fondo podía notar cierto tono de intranquilidad –Esto no es el colegio, ni nuestro departamento, ni nada de eso. Esto es una pasarela, un evento formal lleno de jaurías de paparazzis que no dudarán ni un segundo en arruinar la vida de cualquiera. Así que, por favor Horo-Horo...-  
  
-Está bien, Len...- Lo interrumpí nuevamente, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque era difícil en esta situación -No habrán escándalos esta noche, lo juro-  
  
-Eso espero...- Suspiró él –Baja 5 minutos después de mí. Pide que te lleven a la esquina, y al entrar, muestra tu invitación-  
  
-No lo olvidaré...- Sonreí, mientras repasaba las instrucciones en mi mente –Vete tranquilo...-  
  
-Está bien...- Respondió, mientras su mano se posaba en la manilla de la puerta del auto mientras bajaba del auto, pero al parecer algo lo detuvo  
  
-Ah... Y Horo-Horo...-  
  
-hmm?-  
  
-Bienvenido...- Y de inmediato abrió la puerta, al instante que miles de cámaras fotográficas empezaban a sonar a mil por hora, a la vez que unos guardias de seguridad ayudaban a Len a pasar...  
  
-Disculpe señor... Me puede llevar a la esquina?-  
  
Del otro lado que de la limosina una cabeza asintió, partiendo de inmediato... Genial, tener que caminar ¾ de cuadra para poder entrar al dichoso evento... ¡No entiendo por qué tengo que entrar después! Ni que fuéramos novios o alo por el estilo... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, sería novio de ese narcisista engreído... con complejo de superioridad... y esos ojos... y esos labios...?  
  
ALTO, ALTO, ALTO!  
  
Maldición! Otra vez! ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en él me pongo a pensar en... eso? No tiene sentido! Por Dios, soy un hombre! ¿¡Qué diablos hago pensando de esa manera en él!?  
  
-Disculpe, joven... Ya pasaron los 6 minutos...-  
  
Bien... Pensemos positivo... Modelos. Mujeres. Distracción asegurada contra la camisa de Len.  
  
-Muchas gracias...- Dije un poco abochornado con la cuestión. Aparte de mi repentina "admiración" física por mi compañero (porque no quiero llamarlo de otra forma)... Es mi primer evento social! Todo es tan, tan repentino... De un mugroso orfanato a un evento de la alta sociedad!  
  
-Alto ahí!- Una voz ronca interrumpió mis pensamientos, mientras me paraba con un musculoso brazo -Tiene su invitación?-  
  
Cierto, cierto... Ya había llegado a "TOKYO FASHION PARADISE", como se podía leer en lo alto del edificio, en donde colgaba un cartel con esas palabras.  
  
-Aquí está. Tome- Dije sin muchas ganas, mientras el matón (porque obviamente era un matón bien pagado) tomaba la invitación y la examinaba de cerca...  
  
-Bien, adelante- Dijo, mientras se hacía un lado, haciéndome paso.  
  
Y entonces pude verlo, y verlo en todo su esplendor... Ahí se hallaba una enorme sala perfectamente iluminada, con una gran pasarela al medio... Tal Y como en la televisión! Las luces, la pasarela, los fotógrafos y periodistas, la gente con glamour... Todo. Como en un sueño...  
  
Por unos momentos me sentí como un pobre mirón que se había infiltrado en ese mundo de fantasías y elegancia... Pero luego recordé que estaba aquí de invitado, como todos ellos. Era, de cierta forma, parte de ellos... Aunque en el fondo seguía siendo un chico rescatado de la pobreza...  
  
Por ellos... Len y Jun. Y principalmente Len.  
  
-Oye, qué haces? Siéntate de una vez!-  
  
Y hablando del rey de Roma...  
  
-Está bien, está bien...- Dije, sentándome a su lado, tratando de no mirarlo demasiado.  
  
-Qué te sucede?- Preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible, nunca mirándome demasiado –Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?-  
  
-Lo mismo digo...- Dije, aun sin mirarlo. Porque él tampoco me miraba... Quizás no quería que supieran que veníamos juntos...  
  
Juntos...  
  
-Dejémoslo así...- Dijo, suspirando. Bien, estamos en un empate, aunque obviamente por razones muy diferentes.  
  
Y entonces, las luces se apagaron, dejando solo iluminada la amplia pasarela...  
  
-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...- Una voz salida de no sé donde empezó a sonar en ese instante, callando a todo murmullo emocionado y conversación cualquiera -... DISEÑADORES Y FOTÓGRAFOS. SEAN BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL TOKYO FASHION PARADISE!-  
  
Y aquel espectáculo comenzó. La música sonaba, mientras las modelos salían... Todas hermosas, delgadas y elegantes, vestidas apenas con vestidos de seda... Y allí estaba ella, Jun... Al final de todas venía ella, haciendo que los aplausos aumentaran notablemente. Allí venía, como una especie de ninfa... Pasos suaves, mirada celestial... Y delgada. Extremadamente delgada.  
  
Volteé inevitablemente hacia donde estaba Len, quien se hallaba con una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios... Me gusta como se ve sonriendo. No con esa sonrisa burlona, ni de superioridad... Sino con una sonrisa verdadera, de felicidad. Pocas veces lo veía así, pero valía la pena esperar para verlo...  
  
-Pasa algo?- Dijo Len casi sin hacer sonido alguno.  
  
-Pensé que tenías un mosquito en tu cabeza- Mentí casi al instante. Por lo menos las luces estaban bajas, y de seguro no notó mis mejillas ahora carmesí  
  
Y así fueron pasando, una tras otras, vistiendo los más diversos trajes. Y ahí estaba ella también, radiante y majestuosa, haciendo brillar todo lo que llevase encima, desde un traje de fiesta hasta trajes de baño y bikinis varios. Todo lucía con vida cuando ella lo llevaba sobre su cuerpo frágil, casi raquítico. Pero de todos modos, era un espectáculo único. Ella... Todas ellas, tenían poder. Eran las reinas, eran las Diosas... Hechizaban el ambiente, haciendo que casi todos (lástima que no pueda ser uno de ellos) las admiraran, las desearan... Tenían poder, y poder es gloria... Eran unas triunfadoras que habían salido a flote de un mar de adolescentes con el sueño de ser modelos. Y aunque en los desfiles llevaban trajes que quizás nadie usará, era el momento el que valía... La adrenalina, el vértigo...  
  
Y Len había sido uno de ellos. Había cautivado a fotógrafos y público... Causaba una reacción en cualquier persona, hasta en la más fría.  
  
Supongo que, como ya dije antes, es cosa de Taos  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Horo-Horo...-  
  
-Déjame adivinar... Hoy tampoco llegas a cenar?-  
  
Bien. Otra tarde normal... No que me importe que cada 3 días se ausente, casi por rutina, a qué se yo donde... Es su vida, después de todo  
  
-Sí...- Respondió en un susurro, con la cabeza agachada ¿Por qué te ves así, Len? ¿Es acaso culpa lo que sientes? No... Solo debe ser que estás viendo si tus zapatos están limpios...  
  
-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Sabes que no me importa- Le dije, tratando de sonar indiferente. De hecho, así debería ser así para mí... un hecho sin relevancia...  
  
Lástima que no sea así...  
  
-Bien...- Dijo, arreglándose el bolso a sus hombros –Adiós...-  
  
-Adiós...- Respondí yo también, dando media vuelta. Que haga lo que se le de la soberana gana... OJALÁ QUE SE MUERA SI EL QUIERE! NO ME IMPORTA!  
  
~~~  
  
-Bienvenido, Horo-Horo... ¿Y mi hermano?- La voz de Jun llegó desde la cocina, paralizándome por unos instantes... Qué hacía Jun aquí, ahora?  
  
-Salió... No volverá hasta la noche...- Respondí, borrando la sonrisa con la que me había recibido  
  
-Oh, ya veo...- Dijo, volviendo a la cocina –Hoy yo prepararé la cena, si?-  
  
-...claro...- Dije, sintiéndome culpable por la pobre... Se veía tan feliz cuando me vino a recibir... Pero al ver que no estaba su hermano, su rostro cambió nuevamente...  
  
Len es un imbécil.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
^^ FINISHED! YIPIEYAI! Próximo capítulo, drama a chorros... PREPÁRENSE PARA SECRETOS REVELADOS Y ESTADOS DE SHOCK!  
  
Nada más, ayó!  
  
~*Ryuuro No Ren*~ 


	7. parte 7

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Bien... Recuerdan que dije que se venía un capi dramático? Así es... Y más aun, que me encuentro deprimida por cuestiones amorosas... Me siento muy mal para seguir hablando...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Las gotas calientes caían sobre mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación de protección que muy pocas veces podía sentir, y que por alguna extraña razón he estado necesitando con urgencia durante algún tiempo...  
  
La desesperación, la incertidumbre, la impotencia, la inseguridad... Tengo miedo, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. Este nuevo mundo, esta nueva vida... Se abalanza sobre mí con una violencia inimaginable  
  
Pero nunca he sido de las personas que huían de sus problemas. En el pasado, jamás. Si no había qué comer, mañana sería otro día. Si necesitábamos una frazada en una noche de invierno, no importaba... Luego llegaría la primavera, y el verano...  
  
Pero ahora, todo era distinto. En ese entonces tenía a Pilika a mi lado, dulce e inocente, alegre y entusiasta. Nos teníamos mutuamente, éramos el pilar que sostenía la vida del otro... Pero ahora estamos separados.  
  
Ella ya no está a mi lado para decirme que todo saldrá bien, y que mañana sería otro día.  
  
Pero Bien, no por eso iba a ahogarme en la ducha, no? Ahora debo vestirme, y atender a la señorita Jun... Después de todo, ella casi nunca nos "visitaba"  
  
Bien, aquí tengo ropas nuevas. Mejor me seco rápido y salgo a preparar algo, o por lo menos a ayudar con la cena... Quizás hoy, por algún milagro, Len llega temprano, y podríamos cenar todos juntos...  
  
-Señorita Jun...?- Dije, saliendo de las duchas, y el vapor conmigo... Pero ¿Qué es ese olor que invadía la casa? ¿Y qué es ese sonido...?  
  
-...Por qué, Padres? Por qué...?-  
  
Licor... Y la suave voz de Jun gimiendo de angustia  
  
-Señorita Jun!?- Corrí asombrado hacia ella, quien se hallaba en el sillón con una botella de quien-sabe-cual licor entre sus delgadas manos –Por Dios, Señorita...-  
  
Al parecer, había llamado su atención, porque dirigió sus ojos hacia donde me encontraba, con su blanca piel empapada por una mezcla de rimel y lágrimas  
  
-Horo...- Susurró con suavidad, que ni aun con licor y lágrimas se alteraba –Ven... Acompáñame...-  
  
Al instante asentí, sentándome a su lado... Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. Solo lo suficiente. -Ten...- Me dijo, extendiéndome una botella –Toma, por favor-  
  
El tono desgarrador de sus palabras, la mirada de angustia en sus ojos... Al instante me hicieron obedecer, tomando la botella entre mis manos y tomando unos sorbitos.  
  
Era bastante fuerte...  
  
-Disculpe, señorita...- Dije, mirándola, buscando una respuesta en su rostro -¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué está así?-  
  
-Ay, Horo-Horo...- Gimió ella, secándose las lágrimas –No te imaginas... No te imaginas...-  
  
-Pero, señorita Jun...- Dije, destrozado por dentro al verla así... Jamás me ha gustado ver llorar a las personas que aprecio. Y la señorita Jun... Ha sido una especie de madre para mí. Siempre que la veía, tenía una sonrisa para mí...  
  
-Es que, Horo-Horo... Ya no aguanto más...- Me dijo, tomando otro sorbo de su botella –Mi vida es un asco!-  
  
-Pero, señorita...- Repliqué, sin entender del todo su excusa -Usted ha cumplido el sueño de su vida. Es famosa, poderosa, admirada... Usted es una triunfadora! Una modelo con futuro...-  
  
Ella Solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con más fuerza, y luego mover la cabeza de lado a lado –No, Horo... Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo...- Dijo, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, melancólicos como siempre, como si cargaran con algo de lo que no se pueden desprender –No sabes que la gente piensa que debajo de cualquier modelo hay una puta sin sesos, que te desean, mas no te aman. Creen que por ser alguien "famoso –Y aquí hizo una mueca de amargura -Creen que por eso pueden meterse en tu vida y decir lo que quieran... –  
  
Cierto... Jamás lo había pensado así. Quizás en realidad si soy pequeño para entenderlo... Entender que la vida, sea de quien sea, nunca es color de rosa...  
  
-Ves?- Dijo, hipando, mientras se secaba los ojos con un gesto delicado (porque la delicadeza no la abandonaba, ebria o cuerda) –Para qué quiero esta vida, entonces? Ni siquiera se en donde está mi hermanito, ni lo que hace en el colegio, ni conozco a sus amigos... Len no merece esto! Él no merece que yo me pase 7 días a la semana fuera de casa, de pasarela en pasarela, mientras él está aquí, sin su hermana...-  
  
Ah, con que era eso... Len.  
  
-Señorita Jun...- Dije, tratando de consolarla –Len es una persona muy independiente, sabe? Él...- Y otro sorbo de licor- A veces me da la impresión de que no necesita a nadie...-  
  
Al parecer mis palabras no lograron consolarla... Es más, ahora empezó a sollozar más fuerte aun, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos  
  
-Es obvio que es independiente! No le ha quedado otra, Horo-Horo! No tenía otra opción en donde vivíamos! No con esos...- Hizo una pausa, en que de forma casi desesperada dio unos sorbos de licor – Monstruos... Horo-Horo, no sabes cuanto sufrimos... Cuanto sufrió él!-  
  
Bien, alo realmente no estaba bien, para nada. Cual es en realidad aquel tomento que la señorita llevaba consigo?  
  
-Si necesita decirlo, señorita...- La tomé de un hombro, mientras ella seguía sollozando con fuerzas -Si necesita desahogarse... Sepa que estoy aquí para escucharla-  
  
Ahora gemidos de dolor, hipidos y negras lágrimas –Horo-Horo... Ellos eran unos monstruos! Ambos! No te imaginas las cosas que tuvimos que sufrir, que tuvimos que soportar. Verás... Mi familia, los Tao, son la dinastía con más influencias de mi país. Vivíamos en un terreno de miles de kilómetros cuadrados, en donde todo era muy diferente al mundo exterior...- Y otro sorbo de la botella, mientras sus finos mechones de pelo se pegaban a su rostro con las lágrimas que en este habían –Allí vivíamos nosotros, Juntos... En, Ran y nosotros....-  
  
-En y Ran... Eran sus padres?- Pregunté, mientras empezaba a sentirme un tanto mareado  
  
-Padres?- Rió ella, con la botella en sus manos –No, Horo-Horo... Ellos no fueron padres para nosotros. Ran, mi supuesta madre...- Hizo una pausa, mirando a la nada, como recordando algo –Hermosa como ninguna, pero podrida por dentro. Fría y vanidosa, jamás se preocupó por nosotros. Aún recuerdo la mirada de asco que nos dirigía, y las palabras que siempre solía decirle a mi "padre"... "Dile a tus mocosos que no me toquen", decía mientras se miraba al espejo, o se arreglaba el cabello...-  
  
-Vaya madre, entonces...- Dije yo, sintiéndome cada vez más mareado –Pero tu padre, Jun? Tu padre?-  
  
-Mi padre? Él es el demonio...-  
  
-Pero Jun, el demonio está en el infierno!- Reí yo, inconsciente de mis propias palabras –Eso es imposible...-  
  
-Claro que vive en el infierno...-Dijo ella, tirando la botella ya vacía -Nuestra mansión era el infierno, y él el mismísimo Demonio! Siempre fue horrible, un monstruo... Inmisericordioso y sádico, aún recuerdo su cara extasiada al azotarnos, o al tirarnos contra la pared...-  
  
-Vaya... Si que era muuuy malo!-  
  
-Claro que sí! Pero en especial... Con mi hermanito...- Y nuevamente comenzó a llorar a mares, sin control alguno  
  
-Qué? También le pegaba a mi Len?-  
  
Alto... Dije MI LEN? Ya, ya... Qué importa, de todos modos...  
  
-Ojalá solo hubiera sido eso, Horo-Horo! Ojalá!- hipó ella, viéndose realmente desesperada en su llanto –Ojalá hubiera sido yo, Horo, ojalá solo yo... Pero no! El bastardo tuvo que tomarlo a él! A él tuvo que corromper, a él tuvo que destruir!-  
  
-De qué hablas, Jun? Qué le hizo, eh?- Pregunté yo, empezando a ver borroso, pero aun escuchando con claridad el llanto de ella  
  
-En Tao, mi propio padre... Ese bastardo violaba sin compasión a mi hermano! Aún recuerdo sus gritos retumbando en la casa, sus heridas en su frágil cuerpo, las lágrimas de humillación cubriéndole su carita pequeñita...- Ahora empezó casi a gritar, tomándose la cabeza con las manos –AUN ESCUCHO SUS GRITOS, HORO-HORO! AUN LOS ESCUCHO, EN MIS SUEÑOS! AUN ESTÁN AHÍ!-  
  
Ahora yo mismo sentí como las lágrimas llenaban mi propio rostro, no sabiendo qué decir, mientras veía a la pobre Jun gritando en agonía...  
  
-Si tan solo hubiera sido yo, maldición!- Repetía una y otra vez, con las manos en la cabeza, desesperada, angustiada...  
  
-Imagínate, Horo-Horo...- Dijo de repente, con el rostro horrorizado y el cabello revuelto... La elegancia se había ido, dando lugar a la desesperación –A sus 6 añitos, y durante muchos más... Manoseado, ultrajado... Le quitaron todo! Todo! Su inocencia, su libertad, sus ganas de vivir... Fue cuando tenía 16 años cuando decidí llevármelo lejos. Aquí comenzamos nuestra nueva vida, ambos trabajando, pero sintiendo por primera vez verdadera libertad y felicidad-  
  
Ahora yo era el que lloraba sin control, derramando el poco licor que quedaba en mi botella –Pobre de ustedes, Jun... Pobres...-  
  
De repente, la puerta se abrió la puerta del departamento...  
  
-Jun, Horo-Horo...- Pronunció Len, con horror en sus ojos  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
ADELANTE! MÁTENME! ._.U Nada me importaría menos...  
  
~*Ryuuro No Ren*~ 


	8. parte 8

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Ijole, toy viva! Nadie me mató! Que kul, señores! Aunque... Buuubuuuu... me dio mucha penita lo que escribí! Ah, pero no me van a decir que no los dejé con ganas de otro capítulo, no? XDDDDD wiiii!!!  
  
Ahhh, menos mal que no leyeron la sátira de este capítulo... X0X me hubieran matado!  
  
Wenu, wenu... Mejor me callo y le escribo, ne? Saludos a todos!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*  
  
Y entonces, allí se encontraba él... Aún en mi estado, y con estas lágrimas cubriéndome los ojos, pude ver su cara horrorizada frente a la escena...  
  
-Hermano!- La señorita Jun se secó las lágrimas apenas pudiendo coordinarse a causa del alcohol –Donde estabas? Te extrañé...-  
  
Len parecía no escuchar, pero se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos –Debes descansar- Murmuró, mientras la dirigía hasta su pieza.  
  
-No... nooo, hermano!- Susurró ella, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón -Yo quiero saber doonde estabas! Y Horo también!- Me apuntó entonces con un dedo tembloroso –No es cierto que estábamos muy preocupados por nuestro querido Len? –  
  
Quizás fue el alcohol, quizás la situación... Pero asentí de inmediato, en silencio, mientras me secaba mis lágrimas...  
  
-Vete a la cama...- Me susurró con su cara visiblemente decepcionada, más que enfadada –Mañana hablaremos-  
  
-Nooo, hermano! No lo retes, nooo!- Dijo ella, agitando la mano en una seña negativa –Yo soy la culpable, sabes? De todo!-  
  
-Jun...- Len dijo con una voz apenas audible –No...-  
  
-Claro que si, hermano! De todo- Siguió ella, ahora tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos –Yo soy la culpable de que no pueda estar más tiempo contigo! Yo soy la culpable de que no lleves una vida normal! Yo soy la culpable por no haber llamado yo la atención de mi padre, y que tu en cambio...-  
  
-VETE A DORMIR, HORO-HORO!- Gritó el, interrumpiendo a su hermana, con los ojos brillándole tenuemente...  
  
Acaso aquello que los hacían brillar eran lágrimas? O quizás era su furia, su decepción...  
  
Y entonces comprendí... Yo, en este momento, en esta situación... Estaba demás. Era un ser intruso. No debía estar aquí...  
  
¿Pero entonces, donde debo estar? En un orfanato, en una vereda helada, cubierto de cartones?  
  
¿Dónde?  
  
-Entiendo...- Dije, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él seguía abrazando a su hermana, quien ahora se hallaba con la cabeza hundida en su pecho  
  
-Lo siento tanto...-  
  
Y entonces sentí que varias gotas saladas y tibias cubrían mi rostro...  
  
Lágrimas. Nuevamente lágrimas. De rabia, de dolor, de incertidumbre, de soledad...  
  
Y él desvió la mirada, dejándola fija en el suelo...  
  
-Sécate esas lágrimas. No es culpa tuya-  
  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de encerrarme en el baño y ponerme a llorar las lágrimas que me había guardado hace tiempo... Dejándolas salir, que fluyeran, como lo hace un niño pequeño...  
  
¿Por qué tuvo que contarme todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué?  
  
Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no escuchar esa historia... Cualquier Cosa para seguir viendo a aquellos hermanos como 2 majestuosas criaturas, virtuosas entre tanta decadencia...  
  
Pero ellos también eran humanos... Que sufrían, que lloraban. Como yo, como Pilika, como todos...  
  
Cuanto hubiera dado para seguir viéndolos como un ejemplo, envidiándolos por su perfección... Pero creo que es demasiado egoísta de mi parte pedir que ellos fuesen perfectos para mí que yo pudiera admirarlos...  
  
Pero las cosas no eran así... La señorita Jun y Len también sufrían, también tenían un pasado oscuro que los atormentaba, un secreto que preferían enterrar.  
  
Somos tan iguales, y a la vez tan distintos...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Y así pasaron los días... Si antes la relación entre Len y yo era más o menos distantes, ahora había quedado reducida a casi nada... Desde ese día las cosas se enfriaron, haciendo de nuestro departamento un glaciar, y mi vida reducida a copos de nieve que se derretían en su soledad. Jun había viajado a Milán, para asistir a un nuevo evento de modas, así que a Len no lo veía casi nada, solo en el salón de clases.  
  
Seguía saliendo por las tardes, seguía llegando tarde.  
  
Seguía sin hablarme...  
  
Ojalá me hubiera reprendido, incluso golpeado. Lo hubiera asumido, incluso lo hubiera agradecido. Pero él hizo lo que menos quería en este mundo...  
  
Me privó del derecho de escuchar su voz dirigida a mí, de ver sus ojos mirándome solo a mí...  
  
Ahora solo hablaba de vez en cuando con alguien, y nunca de cosas importantes. Mi risa me parecía ajena y fuera de lugar, algo que ya me costaba recordar. Pero por suerte aun tenía las cartas de Pilika... Obviamente jamás le contaba de mis conflictos ni nada ¿Para qué preocuparla a ella? ¿Para qué agregar un granito más de sufrimiento a su vida ya de por sí miserable? Aún así, no podía dejar de admirarla... Nunca en ninguna carta se mostraba triste. Siempre con sus ganas, con sus palabras de consuelo y su ánimo característico... Solía recordarme siempre en sus cartas que todo estaría bien, que pronto nos veríamos, que ningún mal dura mil años... Y para qué necesito que dure mil años? Con estos días ya me basta para dejarme destrozado.  
  
Un manojo de llaves sonando desde afuera, un crujir de la puerta y Len ya estaba dentro, con su mirada inexpresiva dirigida a cualquier otro sitio que no fuese yo.  
  
-Buenas noches...- Dije, como todas las noches, tratando miserablemente de entablar una conversación  
  
-Hmm...- Dijo él, mientras se dirijía a su pieza solo para dejar allí su bolso y volver a la cocina, a preparar algo...  
  
///RING-RING///  
  
-Yo voy...- Dije, más por costumbre que por esperar una respuesta  
  
-Buenas noches, residencia Tao...- Dije con voz monótona  
  
-...¿Horo-Horo?- Una voz femenina llamó desde el otro lado del auricular  
  
-Señorita Jun!- Mi voz se animó un poco al escuchar por fin una vos familiar con la que pudiera conversar... Al contrario que con Len, desde ese incidente la señorita Jun y yo creamos lazos de amistad más cercanos... –Como está, señorita?-  
  
///DIN DONG... DING DONG///  
  
-Ve tú...- Le dije a Len, quien de todos modos ya se había parado... Cosa que no hace comúnmente, no por pereza, sino por eso de los paparazzis y esos asuntos. Pero esta vez se dirigió hacia la puerta, y sin muchos ánimos, la abrió  
  
-Si...?-  
  
-¡Sorpresa, hermano!- La voz de la señorita Jun llegó a mis oídos desde el umbral de la puerta, desde donde la pude ver con un abrigo de piel negro, su gorro, sus guantes y su celular en su mano...  
  
-Hermana!- Len se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa, mientras que ella avanzaba con sus altos tacones hacia él, y lo abrazaba con cariño... Aunque vi en sus ojos grandes ojeras, y la mirada triste y perdida, a pesar de su voz...  
  
-Horo-Horo! Ven tu también!- Agitó la mano ella, sonriéndome como a un hermano más...  
  
-Claro!- Respondí sin dudarlo demasiado... Hace tiempo que alguien me hablaba en esta casa. Así que me acerqué a ella, y ella me estrechó, quedándonos los 3 unidos por una fuerza más que física  
  
-Que creen, niños?- Nos dijo, después de lo unos instantes – Me he tomado el fin de semana libre! Estaré aquí, con ustedes!-  
  
Len parecía bastante sorprendido... –En...serio?- Preguntó en voz baja –Estarás aquí?-  
  
-Así es...- Sonrió ella, mostrando sus blancos dientes, tan perfectos como siempre –Así que por qué no nos vamos a dormir, y mañana salimos a dar un paseo?-  
  
-Claro!- Dijimos en perfecta coordinación ambos, con los rostros iluminados...  
  
Jun estaba aquí! Esto era para celebrar...  
  
-Pero...- De repente, la cara de Len se volvió un tanto más seria –No vas a cenar, hermana?-  
  
-Ah, no!- Dijo ella, sonriendo, aunque pude sentir cierto aire de nerviosidad –Yo estoy llena! En el avión dan cenas muy contundentes, sabes?-  
  
-...Come algo- Dijo Len, ahora totalmente serio -...Hazlo por mi-  
  
Si antes Jun parecía nerviosa, ahora realmente se veía agobiada  
  
-Ah, pero Len...- Dijo, poniendo cara de cansancio –Estoy satisfecha...-  
  
-Un vaso de leche... Por favor- Insistió él, mirándola con ojos severos pero a la vez cariñosos –Te hará bien. Vamos...-  
  
-De todos modos, no podía decir que no...- Suspiró ella, rindiéndose a la insistente rogativa -Tratándose de ti...-  
  
Y enseguida Len ya le servía un vaso con leche, poniéndole bastante azúcar... Y un sorbo, otro sorbo... Cada uno de ellos aparentaba ser un suplicio para la señorita... Al parecer estaba demasiado satisfecha, pero preferí no objetárselo a Len... No quiero más problemas con él...  
  
-Bien...- Dijo, después de haberse tomado su vaso en lo que pareció una eternidad –Ahora me iré a dar una ducha, si? Ustedes vayan a dormirse, que mañana les daré una sorpresa!-  
  
Len parecía ciertamente preocupado, pero solo asintió  
  
-Hermana...- Susurró, antes de que Jun entrara al baño  
  
-Dime, hermano?- Sonrió ella, como normalmente lo hacía cuando se trataba de Len  
  
-Cuídate...-  
  
-Claro...- Dijo ella, cerrando la puerta de inmediato, sin que pudiera ver su cara. Al instante, eso si, pude escuchar el correr del agua de la ducha...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Buenos días, niños!- Jun hablaba eufórica, mientras hacía sonar una olla con un cucharón –Despierten, dormilones!-  
  
-...Señorita Jun?- Desperté yo desde mi sofá, empezando recién a asimilar todo y ver con claridad que la señorita se hallaba de pie en la cocina, con un delantal blanco y lleno de encajes, y con su pelo tomado en 2 Coletas... Como una dueña de casa, aunque con Glamour...  
  
No pude evitar reírme al verla así...  
  
-Por qué no me despertó, señorita- Le pregunté divertido, mientras me paraba de mi sofá (digo "mi sofá" porque soy casi el único que lo usa) y me dirigía a ella  
  
-Porque hoy yo quería encargarme del desayuno!- Dijo ella, sonriente mientras arreglaba la mesa –Ah! Buenos días hermano!-  
  
-Jun...?- Dijo este, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, aun con su pijama puesto... Se le veía bastante bien, por cierto...  
  
...Pero no importa! No, no importa lo bien que se ve...  
  
-Bien! Ya que todos estamos aquí...- Dijo la señorita al verlo llegar –Desayunemos rápido! Ya verán la sorpresa que les he preparado!-  
  
-Qué es señorita? Qué nos ha preparado?- Pregunté, mientras untaba mi tostada con mermelada  
  
-Ah, si te lo dijera ahora...- Sonrió, mientras se sacudía las migajas -...Obviamente no sería un secreto! Y a propósito... Deja de llamarme "señorita", si? Solo Jun a secas-  
  
-...¿Como? Solo... Jun?-  
  
-Exacto!- Aplaudió ella, feliz -Ya déjate de formalidades! Para nosotros ya eres parte de la familia, no hermano?-  
  
-Hmmm...- Dijo él, mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche. Traté, de veras que traté de verme indiferente frente a su hostilidad, pero enserio que no pude... Enseguida en mi rostro se formó un a expresión triste, y estoy seguro de que Jun lo había notado  
  
-...Hermano...- Dijo ella, con tono un tanto severo –Aún sigues enojado con Horo-Horo?-  
  
-Para nada...- Dijo él, aún bebiendo su leche  
  
-No te creo!- Dijo ella, mirándolo cono una madre que reprende a su hijo por haberse comido demasiados caramelos –Ya te dije que eso fue MI culpa! Él no tuvo nada que ver!-  
  
-Déjelo, seño... Digo, Jun- Dije sin muchas ganas. Lo último que quería es que Jun se diera cuenta de que en realidad me afectaba la actitud de él  
  
-Claro que no!- Dijo, mirándome por unos segundos, para luego voltear nuevamente hacia Len –Ahora, Len... Quiero que le digas a Horo-Horo de frente que no estás enfadado con él!-  
  
-Enserio...- Dije, ahora realmente abochornado –No es necesario! Yo...-  
  
-Oh, sí que lo es!- Me interrumpió ella –Vamos, hermano... Tú y yo sabemos lo bueno que es Horo-Horo! El jamás haría algo que me pusiese en peligro!-  
  
-Lo sé...- Dijo él, por primera vez mirándome a los ojos. Entonces sentí algo en mi interior se retorciera... Por fin, por fin...  
  
-Entonces, solo hazlo!- Dijo ahora Jun, con un tono de tanta simpleza que parecía que nos estuviera enseñando que 1+1=2  
  
Entonces él solo suspiró, y me miró nuevamente, como nunca lo había hecho... No con furia, no con decepción... Solo con sus ojos serios y calmados, atravesándome como por rayos X  
  
-Lo siento...- Dijo él –Perdóname, pero...-  
  
-Olvídalo!- Dije yo, tan feliz que sentía ganas de bailar y saltar y reírme a carcajadas allí mismo –Asunto resuelto, y que no se hable más de esto!-  
  
-Así se habla, Horo-Horo!- Dijo Jun, aplaudiendo de felicidad  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Wiii!!! Terminé, caramba! Ijole que si! Se agradecen sus review infinitamente! ^o^ Los quiero a todos!!! Gracias por soportar todas mis locuras!  
  
^^ Ahhh, y por cierto! No olviden pedir GRATUITAMENTE Y SIN COSTOS DE ENVÍO el mega Promo-afiche del fic! ^o^ En verdad está muy lindo! Gracias, Lain- chan!  
  
Y BUENO, ESO ES TODO... DEJEN REVIEWS!  
  
~*Ryuuro No Ren*~ 


	9. parte 9

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
*0* AHHHH, HEME AQUÍ! HOLA! HOLAAAAA! Aquí capi 9 reportándose, a poquísimos días de mi cumpleaños... SI! EL LUNES 12 DE ABRIL CUMPLO 14 AÑOS!!! *0* REGALOOOOS!!!  
  
///flashback///  
  
-Te vamos a regalar muchos besos y abrazos...-  
  
///fin flashback///  
  
0 NOOOOOOOO! QUIERO REGALOS! POR LO MENOS UNA TARJETITAAA!!! AHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
+++PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS+++  
  
~*Dedicado a Cami-chan y a mis nee-sans*~  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Y entonces, después de haber esperado que Jun saliera del baño después de haber desayunado, partimos hacia la gran sorpresa que Jun nos había preparado...  
  
¡Qué emoción! Una sorpresa... Y para mi también! Me recuerdan esos días en que mis padres aún estaban vivos, y volvían del trabajo con pescados... Ah, qué delicioso sabía todo cuando comíamos enfrente de la hoguera, un nuestra pobre pero digna cabaña... Qué buenos aquellos días, que solo ahora puedo apreciar en su totalidad...  
  
-Horo?- Preguntó Jun, pasándome una mano por en frente de mi rostro, regresándome al instante a la realidad –Ya nos vamos, no te quedes ahí parado como estatua!- Agregó luego de ver que había vuelto al "mundo real"  
  
-Claro, Señorita...- Respondí, tomando con renovada intriga mi abrigo  
  
-Alto ahí, muchacho!- Me detuvo Jun, con el ceño fruncido –Te dije que me dijeras Jun, recuerdas! Eres como de nuestra familia! Puedes tutearnos!-  
  
No pude evitar abochornarme un tanto, agachando la mirada casi por instinto... Como de la familia... ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho al analizar estas palabras en mi mente? No es tan difícil imaginarlo, ahora que lo pienso...  
  
Pilika ¿Cómo estarás en estos momentos? ¿Me estás extrañando como yo lo hago ahora?  
  
-Oye, "hermanito"... No te quedes ahí parado y cierra la puerta... ¿Crees que tenemos todo el día para verte ahí mientras divagas?-  
  
-Eres TAN amable, hermano...- Respondí, con el mismo tono sarcástico que él había utilizado al decirme Hermanito, mientras ambos bajábamos en el ascensor para llegar a los estacionamientos –Pero sé que en el fondo me quieres...-  
  
-Sigue soñando...- Respondió él, al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, dejándolo pasar como si aquellas puertas se hubiesen abierto para él, y solo para él. Y avanzó entonces, con su mismo paso glorioso, dándome la espalda y haciéndome señas para que de una vez por todas cerrara la puerta y me subiera al auto en el que Jun ya se hallaba instalada en el volante  
  
-Están los dos? Bien, vamos!-  
  
Y apenas cerré la puerta el auto partió, con Jun y Len adelante, en aquel lujoso auto que raras veces alguien de la familia tocaba, pero que siempre estaba misteriosamente limpio y brillante, con sus focos y su pintura azul océano sin abolladuras ni rayones... Todo perfecto, todo en orden...  
  
-A donde nos llevas, hermana?- Preguntó Len mientras salíamos de los estacionamientos, integrándonos como un vehículo más a la multitud de carros, en donde no importaba quien iba dentro, sino avanzar y dejar avanzar  
  
-Ah, ya lo verás!- Rió feliz, con su sonrisa juvenil y fresca...  
  
Me pregunto como lo hace... Cómo lo hace para verse tan radiante, tan feliz... Aún con aquel tormento que no la deja libre en su interior, y que solo en sus ojos se hace evidente  
  
-Quieres música?- Preguntó en un semáforo, sacando una cajita de uno de los tantos compartimentos del auto -Tengo un CD nuevo!-  
  
-Como quieras, es tú auto...- Respondió Len, mirando por la ventana con mirada ausente... ¿Quién es el de las divagaciones ahora, querido hermano? Aún así... Como me gustaría saber en qué piensa... O quizás, en quien piensa...  
  
-Y... Qué les parece?- Sonrió Jun, mientras tarareaba contenta al ritmo de la canción que ahora sonaba -Verdad que canta bien?-  
  
-Bastante!- Dije, percatándome recién de que ya estaba sonando la música  
  
-Entonces bailemos!- Bromeó ella, moviendo sus manos en simulación de un verdadero baile, de esos que ahora todos practican en las discos, pero que para mi realmente no tenía sentido alguno... Sonidos que ya no eran de instrumentos, sino de computadoras... Si comparo estas canciones y bailes con las de mi aldea, no puedo evitar sentirme como salido de una cueva, como un cavernícola que por fin se alejaba de su escondite para abrir los ojos hacia el horizonte  
  
-Ya sé a donde vamos! Ya lo sé!- Interrumpió Len el tarareo de Jun, quien al escucharlo lo miró con ojos curiosos  
  
-Tan pronto?- Jun dijo, poniendo falsa cara de angustia -Y yo que quería que fuese una gran sorpresa!-  
  
-Bueno, Horo-Horo aún no sabe a donde vamos...-  
  
-Cierto!- Y entonces la cara de ella se iluminó, mientras doblaba a una esquina por grandes edificios llenos de carteles luminosos y pantallas gigantes –Esta será tu sorpresa, Horo-Horo!-  
  
-Vaya...- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir –Me gustan las sorpresas!-  
  
Otra curva más, y Jun pareció aminorar la marcha, hasta llegar a un gran parque de estacionamientos, con autos igual de lujosos que el nuestro  
  
-Bien, bajémonos!- Ordeno Jun, mientras Len abría la puerta con un tanto de pereza, mientras que yo apenas dada la orden salté como un resorte para abrir la puerta. Y entonces caminamos entre aquellos autos, todos brillando con igual intensidad, y luego entramos a un gran edificio, el cual se veía lujosos...  
  
Pero no me extraña, porque de hecho, yo también vivo en un departamento lujoso.  
  
-Buenos días, jóvenes- Nos saludó un guardia con mirada excesivamente cordial, seguida de una leve inclinación de cabeza  
  
-Hola, Guardia!- Rió Jun como una niña pequeña, sacudiendo su mano en señal de saludo –Bien, subamos rápido!-  
  
Y entonces, después de apretar por unos instantes el "botón-para-llamar- ascensores", uno de estos bajó hasta abrirse frente a nosotros  
  
-Puedes apretar el botón, Len?- Preguntó Jun, quien había quedado lejos de los botoncitos luminosos como para poder apretarlos ella –Ya sabes qué piso-  
  
-Bien...- Respondió apenas audible, sin expresión, mientras sus pálidos dedos marcaban el último botón, el "49". Cuando el ascensor por fin abrió, llegamos a un pasillo de anchas paredes blancas, y al fondo un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad y sus demás edificios. E  
  
-Ven!- Dijo Jun a Len, quien aún se hallaba dentro del ascensor –Será divertido!-  
  
Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó después... Len estaba a medio sonrojar, con la mirada gacha  
  
-No quiero que él...- Dijo, y supe que se estaba refiriendo a mí –Vea...-  
  
Jun solo rió con la misma risita traviesa que había mostrado toda la mañana –Con que era eso! Le tienes vergüenza a Horo-Horo!-  
  
Ahora Len se sonrojó completamente, abriendo sus grandes ojos color ámbar como dos platos  
  
-YO NO LE TENGO VERGÜENZA A HORO-HORO! SOLO QUE ÉL NO MERECE...-  
  
-Mentiroso...- Canturreó su hermana, mientras lo tomaba de la mano –Tienes vergüenza!-  
  
Yo por mi parte, solo me reía por lo bajito, igual de sonrojado que Len... "Dios, ojalá" Pensé divertido, aunque luego recapacité, suprimiendo esa sonrisa "No es saludable lo que piensas, Horo..." Me repetí unas cuantas veces, mientras levantaba la vista hacia donde los 2 Tao discutían, el menor sonrojado y enfadado, y la mayor con una gran cara de estar pasándola bien  
  
-Bien...- Rió Jun –Bien, entonces prueba que no tienes vergüenza y entra!-  
  
-Ah, si? Pues bien! Te demostraré que Len Tao no le tiene vergüenza a... él!- Y entonces tocó el timbre de aquella misteriosa puerta, mientras yo solo observaba con ansias lo que pasaba... ¿Qué era la sorpresa que Jun había preparado? ¿Por qué nos había traído a este edificio? ¿Por qué Len se había puesto así? ¿Qué, y quien, estaban detrás de esa puerta?  
  
Poco esperé para saberlo...  
  
-Ya voy...- Se escuchó una voz masculina, un tanto madura –Esperen...- abrió la puerta -...Me... MIS NIÑOS! MIS TESOROS! TANTO TIEMPO!-  
  
-AHHHH, TÍO TAKERU!!!- Saltó Jun, abrazando con fuerza al hombre que ahora había salido a nuestro encuentro. Era de mediana estatura, de pelo blanco, con una pequeña cola. Iba vestido de seguro con alguna colección "Fashion- Casual", como decían las revistas de modas que habían en la casa, puesto que iba vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones muy simples, aunque a lo lejos cualquiera podía decir que eran de buena marca... O quizás ya me estoy acostumbrando a mirar las marcas?  
  
-LEN! COMO HAS ESTADO, HIJO?- Seguía exclamando el hombre, ahora abrazando con fuerza a un mitad apenado, mitad mosqueado Len -DIOS, HAS CRECIDO UNOS CENTÍMETROS, NO?-  
  
-Eso creo, tío... Es que hace tiempo...-  
  
-Es cierto, es cierto!- Y ahora el señor se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo ya empezaba a sentirme "ligeramente" ignorado -Par de ingratos! No me han venido a ver hace siglos!-  
  
-Ahhh, tío- Suspiró Jun –Hemos tenido mucho trabajo, sabes?-  
  
-Ahh, me imagino, mi niña- Sonrió, mirándola con ternura, para luego mirarme a mi, como recién percatándose de mi presencia. "Ya era hora..." pensé, mientras él se acercaba a mi con curiosidad  
  
-Y usted quien es?- Me preguntó mirándome, aún con su expresión alegre  
  
-Ahhh... ehhhh... Yo soy Horokeu Usui, señor!- Dije, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza  
  
-Vive con nosotros, tío...- Murmuró Len, cruzado de brazos -Es un compañero de clases-  
  
-Ahhh, qué gusto entonces!- Y me abrazó también, como si al presentarlos ya fuese un conocido de toda la vida –Ah, pero mira qué tonto! Pasen, HIJOS! Me HUBIERAS avisado, los hubiera estado esperando con algo, o...-  
  
-Era una sorpresa, tío!- Sonrió Jun, mientras pasábamos a una gran sala llena de muchos artefactos... Un gran género blanco cubriendo una pared, un enorme ventilador, focos, armarios, baúles varios y una estantería llena de cámaras y álbumes...  
  
Claramente era un estudio fotográfico...  
  
-Bien, mis niños, y cuéntenme... ¿Cómo ha llegado este muchacho a vivir con ustedes?- Preguntó el señor, sentado en un gran sofá, al otro lado del departamento  
  
-Len lo invitó- Dijo Jun simplemente, como si eso fuese suficiente excusa para llevar a un extraño a vivir a su departamento –Y es un chico muy hacendoso! Es una verdadera ayuda tenerlo en nuestra casa...-  
  
-Ya veo! Qué bueno, entonces!- Dijo con el mismo tono de simplicidad. Y entonces me miró, y me sonrió –Te ves simpático! Creo que debes ser un gran muchacho...-  
  
-Muchas gracias, señor...- Agradecí yo, sintiendo mis mejillas un tanto sonrosadas  
  
-Ahh, no! Dime tío Takeru, si gustas!-  
  
Yo solo pude reír, y luego asentir... Y yo que pensaba que la gente famosa era complicada... ¡Jamás había conocido a personas tan simples! O por lo menos, que adoptasen actitudes tan simples...  
  
-Pero bueno, tío... Hemos venido para una sesión fotográfica... ¿Qué te parece?-  
  
Los ojos de tío Takeru parecieron brillar aún más, mientras sonreía a más no poder  
  
-Claro, mis niños, claro!- Dijo con tono amable –Pasen a la zona de atrezzo, mientras yo preparo todo...- Y entonces se fue corriendo, mientras podía escuchar decía cosas como "Como en los viejos tiempos, viva!"  
  
-Vamos!- Dijo Jun, mientras pasábamos a donde se hallaban los baúles y armarios –Si quieres puedes ver los álbumes...-  
  
-Claro!- Asentí yo al instante, mientras Len miraba alarmado a su hermana, produciendo solo que mi curiosidad se incrementase. Y entonces ella me pasó uno especialmente grande, que en la portada decía con letras grandes "Jun & Len".  
  
Al abrirlo, supe inmediatamente el por qué Len no quería que viniese, ni que viese el álbum...  
  
Muchas fotos se hallaban allí puestas con extrema prolijidad, en las cuales se veían diferentes escenas de los hermanos. Y era increíble lo hermosos que se veían. Algunas eran de ambos, otras individuales... Al parecer eran de unos años atrás, pues Len se veía más bajo que ahora. Y entonces llegué a las páginas de Len, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al intante...  
  
Dios! Por qué tiene que verse tan hermoso! Odio sonrojarme, diablos!  
  
Pero es que se veía tan bien... Sentado en un sillón, abrazando un gran oso de peluche, en la playa... Incluso (y no sé si para bien o para mal) habían unas fotos de él tirado sobre blancas sábanas, con expresión famélica y débil... Y ahora si sentí como mis mejillas se ponían como 2 tomates ardientes ¿Por qué, diablos, por qué? Al verse así, tan vulnerable, se veía tan hermoso... Es como si la foto fuese real, y te incitara irremediablemente a querer abrazar a ese pequeño niño que miraba con ojos entrecerrados hacia lo que debió ser la cámara...  
  
Dios, Len me está mirando? DIOS! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?!  
  
-Bien, ya está listo todo! Pasen, por favor!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
YAY! SUSPENSO!!!! *0*  
  
¿Qué pasará con mis lindos bishônens? Ahhh, prontito lo verán!  
  
Ah! y quien quiera el afiche, solo agréguenme a el mail que está en mi profile ^^ Y me aprovechan de enviar un regalo *0*  
  
Nah, es broma -.-U  
  
Weno, bai bai! Y Lain-chan! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! TE QUIERO, AMIGA!!!  
  
~*Ryuuro No Ren*~ 


	10. parte 10

Mi ángel de la guardia Por Candymaru  
  
Patamon: TK! TK! DONDE ESTÁS??? QUE NO ERA KARI LA DE LA CÁMARA?  
  
Candy-chan: =.=U Si serás tarado... Mejor lárgate antes que llegue Tayo-kun y te coma asado *Lo patea*  
  
Patamon: *volando por los aires* Waaaaaaaaaa, TK!!!  
  
Candy-chan: ^_^U Perdónenos, querido público, parece que alguien se equivocó feo... *Mira a la camarita amiga* ¿Ahora sí, camarita amiga? ¿Sí? ¡Bien! Pos... *Suena Marunouchi Sadistic* *¬*Johnny Depp... O.o... XP Digo, *¬* Yojojó, capi 10 Arriba! Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero es que como ya estoy en la Media ahora tengo que estudiar mucho, además de que he estado llena de pruebas y cosas así... OwOAdemás de que envié mi fic "Las pequeñas grandes cosas" a un concurso de la Resident Hit! (Programa radial jugoso de Anime, dance machines, pcs, etc...) ^_^ Si los que no lo han leído quieren ver que tipo de chorrada envié al concurso, visiten mi profile y búsquenlo ahí... Ah, se imaginan si gano algún lugar! Ño *---* Qué rlz... ¡Ah! Y hablando de rlz...Saben qué, me he dado cuenta de algo... Cada capítulo recibo aproximadamente 10 reviews, y como este es el capítulo 10... DIOS, VOY A CUMPLIR LOS 100 REVIEWS! NO ES MARAVILLOSO?  
  
*Candy Llora*  
  
*...Y nadie le da pañuelos*  
  
XDDDDD Espero que los hermosos, preciosos y geniales lectores ayuden a la causa, para llegar a los 100!!! *¬* Ahhh, que felicidad!  
  
~*Dedicado a Cami-chan y a mis nee-sans*~  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/  
  
Bien, Horokeu Usui, ha llegado la hora...  
  
-Pasa por aquí, jovencito- Rió tío Takeru, al verme tan nervioso –Y yo me quedaré con esto, gracias- Agregó, tomando el álbum que yo aún no soltaba...  
  
-Apúrate, Horo!- También reía Jun, quien parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones  
  
-Eso era lo que no querías que viera, Len?- Le pregunté, mitad en broma, mitad enserio, cuando nos pusimos ya en la zona llena de focos y con ventilador  
  
-Cierra el pico...- Siseó él, aunque al instante un brillante tono carmesí cubrió sus usualmente pálidas mejillas  
  
-Bingo- Pensé, mientras me reía de su cara. Es tan, pero tan fácil hacer enojar a Len Tao... -No querías que viera lo "hermoso" que te veías en esas fotos, Lencito? Acaso pensabas cobrarme por ver el álbum?-  
  
Bien, misión cumplida... Ahora si Len no solo abochornado, sino extremadamente furioso... JAMÁS llames a Len Tao "Lencito", sino quieres terminar con 3 puñetazos en las costillas  
  
-Vuelve a decirme Lencito...- Jadeó, cerrando los puños con fuerza-...y te juro que...-  
  
-¿Qué? Me vas a acusar con Jun? O quizás... Quizás vayas a llorar con tu mamita!-  
  
Lo único que vi antes de la embestida que luego recibí fue Jun volteándose, junto con tío Takeru, listo con su cámara  
  
-Qué diablos...?- Pero no escuché lo demás, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en defenderme de Len, quien en su furia se había abalanzado sobre mi, y me azotaba con fuerza contra el piso. Pero yo no me dejé por mucho tiempo, así que luego, con un acertado golpe en las costillas, me zafé, ubicándome a mí encima de él...  
  
-Adelante, saca unas cuantas!- Escuché la voz de Jun, no pude definir con qué tono  
  
Clic, Clic, Clic  
  
Y entonces, casi al instante nos paramos en seco, horrorizados lo que en ese momento tío Takeru estaba haciendo  
  
-¡¿¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!?!- Gritamos al unísono, coordinados como si lo hubiésemos ensayado un montón de veces  
  
-Separándolos- Sonrió Jun, con expresión jovial –Y parece que no me equivoqué, no? Ya ven como han dejado de revolcarse al instante!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO NOS ESTÁBAMOS REVOLCANDO!!!!!- Otra vez al unísono...  
  
Y enserio, no sé qué les parecía TAN gracioso, como para que en ese momento Tío Takeru y Jun estuvieran de esa forma, riéndose a carcajadas... Ya quisiera saber qué hubieran hecho ellos si les sacaran una foto a ellos, en esa posición tan... Bueno, tan comprometedora...  
  
Y Dios... ¿Yo estaba ENCIMA?  
  
-Vamos, que parecen tomates! Solo era una broma!- Jun dejó de reír, para acercarse a nosotros y tomarnos a cada un del hombro –Ahora, quiero que se disculpen y me juren que jamás van a pelear de nuevo...-  
  
-PERO HERMANA!- Saltó Len al instante, con el pelo revuelto y las ropas un poco corridas –ÉL EMPEZÓ! ÉL TIENE LA CULPA!-  
  
-Baja ese tono, Len- Sonrió su hermana, arreglándole la camisa que había dejado entrever su torso –Y no me importa quien haya empezado... Sabes que pelear no es bueno, y menos con personas que te aprecian y que aprecias!-  
  
YO NO...!-  
  
-Perdóname-  
  
...  
  
-Prometo no volver a hacerlo...- Insistí yo, al ver el silencio que mis palabras habían dejado en el ambiente –No debí...-  
  
Y era cierto... Nombrar de frente a su madre... a su madre, esa vieja bruja que tuvo como madre. El pensar en eso ahora me hace sentir tanta rabia, que empiezo a creer que definitivamente merecía esos golpes... A veces puedo ser tan egoísta... Provocarlo con esas palabras solo para saciar algún tipo de ansia que siento cada vez que lo veo... Remover de aquella manera su pasado solo para satisfacer una necesidad enferma  
  
-Lo siento mucho...- Repetí  
  
-Así me gusta, Horo...- Ahora Jun me sonrió a mí, con sus perfectos dientes, blancos como perlas –Ahora dense la mano, y prometan jamás pelear de nuevo...-  
  
La última mirada de enojo por parte de Len fue suprimida al instante por la cariñosa pero autoritaria orden de Jun  
  
-Bien, lo siento ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?- Le pregunté, cansado de la situación, extendiéndole la mano. Por mi esperar que él hubiese extendido su mano hacia mí, pero creo que también es mucho pedir que él quisiese estrechar mi mano primero... A veces me pregunto si Len me tocaría si no fuese por las peleas que tenemos...  
  
Pareció pensarlo un buen rato, pero al final solo corrió la mirada hacia otro lado, tomando mi mano –No quiero que digas nada más... De hecho, quiero que mantengas tu boca bien cerrada...-  
  
Y me soltó.  
  
-Bien, jóvenes... Ahora si podemos empezar?-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Bueno, no fue tan malo después de todo, no?- Preguntó Jun, de nuevo tarareando una canción mientras manejaba  
  
-...Qué saco con decir que si, si al fin y al cabo ya pasó...- Suspiró Len, sus frías mequillas contra el vidrió de la puerta, que se empañaba con el suave y tibio aliento de él  
  
-Pues yo lo pasé bien!-  
  
-Y yo también...- Me respondió ella, mirándome por el retrovisor –Así que somos 2 contra uno!-  
  
-Bien...- Suspiró Len, resignado –Aún así ¿Tenías que revelar ESAS fotos?-  
  
-Cuales fotos?- Rió con picardía Jun, mientras ponía de nuevo a andar el auto  
  
-Por favor, Jun...- Gruñó Len -Sabes de lo que hablo!-  
  
-Bien, bien! Qué humor el tuyo, hermanito!- Suspiró Jun, mientras le revolvía el pelo, como una madre a su hijo –Y sabes por qué las guardé? Pues fácil...- Y su sonrisa se intensificó aún más –Porque si alguna vez me quedo desempleada, podemos vender estas fotos a una revista de prensa amarilla! Pagarían millones por esto, sabes?-  
  
-JUN!-  
  
-Era broma, Len... No sé como te crees todo lo que te digo!-  
  
Len solo gruñó, empañando aún más el vidrio, no solo por su aliento, sino por sus ahora ardientes mejillas... Aunque no lo culpo... Empiezo a creer que Jun tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es mucho mejor así... Siempre es mejor una sonrisa que un puchero, como solía decir mi hermana, y en su situación creo que le debe de hacer muchísima falta reír... Trabajar como muñeca es bastante más complicado de lo que se ve, me imagino yo... Es más que pasearse por una pasarela y posar... Es dejar de ser tú, para pasar a ser un instrumento de recreación masiva. Es abandonarse en cuerpo y alma a un público que si bien hoy te aman, mañana podría olvidarte con la rapidez de un flash  
  
-Hermana...- Preguntó entonces Len, sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera como si en todos esos edificios se escondiera algo increíblemente interesante -¿Cuánto tuviste que suplicarles para que te dejaran libre el fin de semana?-  
  
-No me gusta dar detalles de mi vida laboral, Len, ya lo sabes...-  
  
-Tuviste que llorarles, cierto?- Y aunque técnicamente eso era una pregunta, los 3 sabíamos que más que esto, lo había dicho como una afirmación  
  
-Ya te dije...- Y por primera vez pude ver a Jun hablando sin su típica sonrisa a Len, sino en cambio con una mueca de cansancio extremo; de frustración –Que mi vida laboral no debe interesarte... Además- Y entonces me miró a mí, poniendo su sonrisa nuevamente, como si fuese un tic nervioso... Aunque ya todos sabíamos que de verdadera esa sonrisa no tenía absolutamente nada  
  
–A que valió la pena, no? A que no la pasaste bien?-  
  
-Pues...- Miré a Len, quien me devolvió la mirada, diciéndome claramente "No te atrevas a contradecirme"... Pero luego miré a Jun, quien me miraba con suplica para que la ayudara...  
  
-Sí, la pasé bien...- Sonreí nervioso, tratando de no mirar por nada del mundo a Len. Y bien, qué más da si se enfada? Al fin y al cabo él por qué NO se enoja! Además que es cierto, la pasé muy bien, jugando en frente de la cámara, sintiéndome libre... Como si nada más importara, como si ese instante fuese una vida, y no existiese nada más... No más impotencia al saber que mi hermana está lejos perdiendo su dignidad por mí, No más angustia al saberme sin padres, no más frustración por las constantes burlas de Hao y sus amigos a causa de mi pobreza...  
  
Solo ese momento, con Jun y Len...  
  
Especialmente con Len.  
  
-...Bien, ya llegamos!- Avisó Jun, mientras se acomodaba en el estacionamiento de los autos brillantes –Arriba los corazones, jovencitos, que hoy yo cocino!-  
  
-Enserio?- De pronto, y por primera vez en el día, pude ver a Len sonriendo... No con sonrisa irónica, sino con una verdadera sonrisa de júbilo –Pues más te vale que quede delicioso, eh?-  
  
-Como digas, hermanito!- Rió ella, también verdaderamente –Subamos rápido entonces! Vamos!-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-AHHHH, CUANTO LO SIENTO! YO NO QUERÍA QUEMAR EL ARROZ!!!- Gritaba por enésima vez desde la cocina Jun, mientras movía los brazos tratando de alejar el espeso humo que salía de la olla para hacer arroz  
  
-Enserio, Jun, no quieres que vaya Horo-Horo?- Preguntó también por enésima vez Len, desde el sofá, mientras cambiaba la tele sin poner atención, como Anna.  
  
-Ya te dije que no, Len!- Respondió su hermana, quien salía de la cocina con el pelo un tanto destartalado y el delantal chorreado de mil y una cosas, como el babero de un niño que está aprendiendo a comer –Esta es MI guerra...-  
  
-Pero es que...- Y entonces se puso extremadamente serio, aunque sus ojos parecía carcajearse –Tengo MUCHA HAMBRE! Y...- Y dijo algo que nadie escuchó, extremadamente bajito  
  
-Eh?- Dijo Jun, acercándose más –Qué dijiste?-  
  
-Qué...- Y entonces por una milésima de segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero al instante ambos corrimos la vista, no me explico por qué...  
  
-...Me gusta la comida de Horo-Horo...- Dijo serio, aunque un leve rubor apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas –Me gusta que él me cocine...-  
  
A cada palabra suya, me pareció sentir un increíble cariño hacia Len... Le gustaba MI comida! Dios, no sé por qué me alegro tanto, pero... DIOS, LE GUSTA MI COMIDA! Realmente, hoy ha sido un día extremadamente perfecto...  
  
//Ding-Dong Ding-Dong//  
  
-Yo voy!- Dije, casi dando saltos de felicidad  
  
-Disculpe, aquí vive el señor Horokeu Usui?- Preguntó el Señor Portero, una vez que ya abrí  
  
-Sí, soy yo...-  
  
-Tiene carta, señor... Firme aquí...-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
Horo-Horo está feliz, Jun también, y Len... Len está hambriento! XDDDD Ahh, no les parece Cute? *0* Yo también quiero a un bishie en mi casa para que me cocine! ^_^ Sé lo que se siente que reconozcan tu buen trabajo, sí... TT-TT Miau, me siento tan feliz por Horo-chan! Voz misteriosa: *en off* Wuajajajaja... Eso lo veremos! XD  
  
Candy-chan: Esperen... Yo conozco esa voz! O_O ONII-CHAN????  
  
Voz misteriosa: TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS ONII-CHAN! NO SOY TU HERMANO!  
  
Candy-chan: Onii-chan ;_; Has vuelto... ^^U Así que pronto empezarán los líos para Horo-Horo...  
  
Voz misteriosa: Va a SUFRIR XD  
  
Candy-chan: No me cabe duda... Bueno tomodachis, chauchau! ^_^ Esperen un nuevo capi!  
  
*~Ryuuro No Ren~* 


	11. parte 11

**Mi ángel de la guardia  
**  
Por Candymaru (NAH! HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA CANDYMARU? CANDY A SECAS!)  
  
Candy-chan: (saltando en una pata) 101! 101! 101!  
  
Onii-chan: Y tú que decías que eras una niña decente! KO-SHI-NA ¬¬U  
  
Candy-chan: O.o MALPENSADO!!! 101 reviews! No... ESO!  
  
Onii-chan: ¬.¬ A mí nadie me saca de que en el fondo eres una chica de "buen estómago"  
  
Candy-chan: Buen estómago? Nani? Lain-chan? Nee-san Ran? Sistercita?  
  
Onii-chan: ¬¬ Tonta... Pero bueno, cambiando de tema... Ahora que he llegado yo, la historia va a ir de wenas, no?  
  
Candy-chan: Hermano! NO HAGAS SPOILERS! Xox

Onii-chan: Muérete, si al fin y al cabo igual lo van a saber... ¬0¬; y NO SOY TU HERMANO, YO SOY... (se cae por un hoyo salido de la nada)  
  
Candy-chan: XP Problemas técnicos! No se preocupen, que aquí viene el fic!!!  
  
dundurundundun-dundun!  
  
Dedicado a Cami-chan, mis nee-sans, Lain-chan y "la pandilla de esos", mi fuente de inspiración

**0OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO0  
**

Era ella... Era ella, lo sentía.  
  
-Bien, muchas gracias!- Dije, con las manos temblorosas a causa de la emoción...  
  
-De nada, joven-  
  
-Ah?- Jun se venía acercando desde la cocina, dejando que el pollo se quemara por tercera vez desde que había comenzado su exhaustiva labor de cocinar –Has recibido carta, Horo-Horo? Acaso tienes una admiradora secreta?-  
  
-Qué?- Al parecer el comentario me tomó desapercibido, porque al instante mis mejillas se colorearon -Ah! N...no, no es de una admiradora, creo...- Y Dios, no sé por qué tuve que mirar a Len al escuchar esas palabras, quien al ver que nuestras miradas se encontraban solo hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, moviendo en los labios en una frase que se veía como un "Sí, claro..."  
  
-¿Entonces quien, Horo?- Me dijo con tono picaresco, acercándose un poco para darme un codazo –Vamos, Horo, no nos mientas! Sabes que Len y yo estaremos felices de escuchar una noticia así! Horito con novia! ¿No te suena genial, hermano?-  
  
PUM, PUM, PUM

Dios, Jun! No me pongas en una situación así, por favor... No hagas que de nuevo mi corazón se acelere, no hagas que me sonroje de nuevo frente a él...  
  
No me hagas querer mirarlo, querer escucharlo... Solo para llevarme una decepción  
  
-Pues sería grandioso...- Dijo, levantándose de su silla, yendo hacia el balcón... Pero, acaso su tono no sonaba... Irritado? No, no... Debe ser producto de un anhelo tan grande de verlo interesado por mí que me lleva a alucinar cosas...  
  
Odio sentirme así de desesperado  
  
-Sí, sería grandioso...- Siguió, dándonos la espalda, empuñando los puños –Por mí que se fuera hoy mismo con la primera que encuentre...-  
  
-Vamos, hermanito, que hasta suenas celoso!- Rió Jun –Pero no deberías decir eso, sabes? Recuerdas cómo comías antes de que Horito llegase? ¡No se puede vivir de leche y verduras crudas!-  
  
Dijo todo esto tan rápido que no dejo tiempo ni siquiera para un alegato por parte de Len, quien solo se quedó callado, lanzándonos a ambos miradas rencorosas, como si lo hubiésemos insultado en extremo  
  
-Bueno, bueno...- Al parecer Jun parecía un tanto arrepentida de su comentario, porque ya no se veía tan sonriente –Te dejo, Horo-Horo... Puedes leer tranquilo...-  
  
Y se fue silenciosa hacia la cocina, arreglándose el sucio delantal que llevaba puesto  
  
Un suspiro, y di vuelta el sobre, para ver la dirección...  
  
Y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que la nueva dirección no era del orfanato.  
  
¿Qué era eso? ¿No era de Pilika? No, imposible, la dirección indicaba que era de mi aldea, pero... ¿Y si no era del orfanato, de donde? ¿Acaso enserio había alguien más que se interesara por mi allá en la aldea? Mi hermana ya me había mencionado que había un par de chicas que me encontraban tierno (Cosa que aún no logro asimilar del todo) Pero no... No creo haberles importado tanto como para que hubiesen conseguido la dirección...  
  
De pronto, un horrible pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza...  
  
¿Qué tal si Pilika se había ido a vivir... A uno de esos lugares en donde vive la gente que trabaja como ella? o peor aún ¿Qué tal si algún hombre se la había llevado a vivir a su casa? ¿Qué tal si quizás Pilika se había enamorado de alguien que le podía dar hasta ciertos lujos?  
  
No, no... No debo... No quiero pensar eso! Mejor abro la carta de una vez y me dejo de suposiciones absurdas...  
  
La letra se veía extremadamente chica y bien marcada... Era Pilika, sin duda...  
  
_Querido hermano:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien! Yo Aquí estoy bien (bueno, no bien... Tal vez la palabra correcta es "Mejorando") Quizás ahora estés preguntándote por qué el cambio de dirección. Pues bien, te diré...  
  
Me he arrendado una choza a las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
Así como lo lees... ¡Pero es que ya no aguantaba las burlas de los demás en el orfanato! Ya sabes que los chismes viajan a la velocidad de la luz, más cuando son especialmente secretos... Y yo también tengo mis límites, sabes? Así que estuve ahorrando plata desde hace aún tiempo, entre la limosna y lo otro que tú ya sabes. Y bueno, al final pude llegar a un trato con el señor arrendatario, así que hace una semana ya estoy viviendo aquí... ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Ya no más burlas! Ahora podrán decir lo que quieran, ya no me importa... Tengo una casa y un hermano que cumplirá todos sus sueños, y que vivirá su vida por mí y por él. Si lo ves de forma positiva, suena bastante bien, no? Pero bueno, la auto-compasión nunca es buena, como ya te lo he dicho antes, así que mejor cambio de tema.  
  
¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Hermano? ¿Te has sacados buenas notas? ¡Más te vale! ¿Y como estás en tu nuevo hogar? ¿Por qué no me cuentas más sobre tu amigo y su hermana que te acogieron? Me gustaría saber qué clase de personas son (No creas que desconfío de ellos! Solo que quiero hacerme una idea de con qué tipo de gente vive mi hermano, aunque no dudo de que son excelentes personas). Ah, a propósito... ¿Has encontrado a alguien que haya llamado tu atención? Si lo has hecho... ¡Primero debo conocerla! ¡No permitiré que mi hermano se vaya con una cualquiera! ¡No señor, mi hermano se merece solo lo mejor! Además, no quiero que después esa persona te aparte de mí más de lo que ya estás. Te extrañaría demasiado, y no podría vivir con ese dolor... Pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para decirte qué debes y que no debes hacer? ¡Si hasta soy menor que tú! Pero, de todos modos... Cuídate, Horo-Horo, que no toda la gente es igual de buena que tú... Hay gente a la que no le va a importar romperte el corazón, ni menos aún verte muriéndote por ellos. Sé que es difícil de entender para alguien de tan buen corazón, pero es una realidad que hay que asumir, nos guste o no. Por eso me gustaría que me confiaras eso, si? Por lo menos, si tienes una duda no dudes en consultarme...No olvides que para ti siempre estaré disponible!  
  
Bueno, creo que ya es hora que pare de darte la lata... Insisto, cuídate mucho, intenta ser feliz con todas tus fuerzas, y por sobre todo ¡ESTUDIA MUCHO!  
  
Se despide...  
  
Pilika  
  
P.D: Cuando puedas, tienes que venir a verme! Y perdóname por no escribirte tan seguido, pero es que los días se me hacen nada, y ya sabes que el correo está bastante lejos de la aldea! Además, has visto cuánto cobran por una maldita carta? ¡ES UN ABUSO!   
  
_Apenas pude terminar de leer la carta, no sé si por lo borroso de las letras a causa de mis lágrimas, o a lo mejor porque no paraba de hipar... O simplemente porque no quería sentirme tan horriblemente culpable al saber la gran diferencia entre la vida que llevaba ella y la mía...  
  
-...Estás bien, Horo-Horo?- Una preocupada cara se asomó por entre la puerta de la cocina -...¿Necesitas estar solo... o Puedo ayudarte en algo?-  
  
-...Yo...- Un hipo –No...- Otro más – Es que...-  
  
Y ya no aguanté más... ¿Por qué mi hermanita, habiendo tantas personas malvadas que en realidad merecen sufrir, tuvo que llegar a esas condiciones?  
  
-Por Dios, Horo-Horo!- Gimió asustada Jun al verme en ese estado, arrodillado, llorando a mares y una carta empuñada en mi mano –Dime qué te sucedió? Quién te hizo eso, Horo-Horo? Quién fue?-  
  
-N... Nadie, no... Estoy b... bien! No es nada...-  
  
-Cómo puedes decirme eso, Horo!- Gritó Jun, no enojada, pero si angustiada... –Ven, vamos...- Y se arrodilló junto a mí, tomándome un hombro en modo de reconfortación –Déjame ayudarte, aunque solo sea una vez...-  
  
-En... enserio, no...-  
  
-Déjame ayudarte, por favor...- Suplicó ella, levantándome con una fuerza inexplicable para su frágil cuerpo –Tú todos los días nos ayudas con la casa... Limpias, ordenas... ¡Hasta Len reconoce que eres imprescindible en esta casa, aunque no te lo diga!-  
  
Aún en mi estado de crisis pude sentir como las mejillas se me calentaban  
  
-No... No es necesario... No diga mentiras p... para alegrar...me-  
  
-Qué es verdad, tontito!- Y un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Ven, por qué no me cuentas qué te ha pasado mientras me ayudas con la cena? Es que no quiero que mi hermano me reproche!-  
  
Y después no sé si fue por las cebollas o por mi historia, pero ambos terminamos desechos, en un mar de lágrimas.

0OoO0

-Bien, voy a salir...- La voz de Len llegaba desde el hall del departamento, igual de fría e indiferente que la mayoría de las veces en las cuales me dirige la palabra  
  
-Bien...- respondí, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente que pude -¿Qué preparo hoy para la cena?-  
  
-No volveré para cenar, así que haz lo que quieras-  
  
Y cerró la puerta.  
  
Bien... Bien, que haga lo que quiera... No sé por qué me importa de todos modos! Él tiene su vida, y yo la mía... Nadie dijo que porque viviésemos juntos debemos hablar todos los días, o cenar juntos, o... simplemente vernos todos los días.  
  
"Intenta ser feliz con todas tus fuerzas" Me dijo Pilika... Y seré feliz, cueste lo que me cueste... No permitiré que se vaya otro día de mi fin de semana divagando sobre qué estarán haciendo Len y Jun... ¡No debería importarme demasiado! ¡Ellos tienen su vida, y yo la mía!  
  
...No puedo vivir por ellos, ni ellos por m  
  
Así que ¿Por qué quedarse en casa un fin de semana? Yo también necesito descanso, con tanto estudio (Pero fructífero, por suerte) y el trabajo... Así que por qué yo también voy a dar una vuelta? He oído que el nuevo parque de diversiones es muy lindo... Y desde pequeños Pilika y yo soñamos con conocerlo, alucinando mientras lo veíamos en la tele de un solo canal de nuestra casa...  
  
Cuando teníamos casa, claro.  
  
Pero bueno, así s dieron las cosas, y como dice Pilika, la autocompasión nunca es buena... Así que no te preocupes, hermanita... ¡Te juro que intentaré ser feliz, a toda costa!

0OoO0

-Es... Estás bien, muchacho?- Me preguntó la preocupada voz del encargado de la montaña rusa  
  
-Yo... Solo... Necesito aire...- Jadié con dificultad. La verdad necesitaba aire... Y una cama, porque me sentía a punto de descomponerme. Y es que creo que me emocioné un tanto con eso de la montaña rusa...  
  
Ahora que lo pienso, no era necesario haberme subido 8 veces... Pero es que en verdad quedé encandilado al ver el juego, alto, lleno de vueltas... ¡No pude resistir la tentación!  
  
-Ve allá entonces...- Me dijo, tomándome del hombro e indicándome una de las lindas casitas-Fuente de soda -Dile que te sirvan un poco de café bien cargado, cortesía del parque...- Y me dio un papelito con unos garabateos que en realidad no quise leer, por miedo a marearme aún más.  
  
Pero bien, me dirigí allí, no sin antes agradecerle mil y una veces al encargado, aunque ahora que lo pienso, de seguro que lo hizo solo para sacarme de allí, ya que obviamente un niño a punto de vomitar no es buena promoción de un juego  
  
-Se te ofrece algo, cielo?- Una rechoncha mujer me sonrió, llegando a mi mesita con una libreta de pedidos en una mano y un lápiz en la otra  
  
-Errr... Ahhh...- Apenas podía coordinar algunas palabras, así que mejor le pasé la nota que el señor me había pasado  
  
-Oh, ya veo...- Suspiró la señora –Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, cielo...-  
  
-Ya lo creo...- Murmuré yo, apenado  
  
-Me alegro!- Y otra vez volvió a sonreír efusiva, mientras se dirigía a la zona de cafetería  
  
Y ahí me quedé solo de nuevo, rogando para que en ese momento fuese invisible para todo el mundo, menos para la señora del café. Así que empecé a mirar de una a una las personas que por allí pasaban, por ninguna razón en especial más que pasar el tiempo...  
  
...Una señora con peor aspecto que el mío, que rogaba inútilmente a 4 niños revoltosos que se sentaran en sus sillas... Una pareja de jóvenes acaramelados... Un muchacho de largo y brillante cabello plateado que tomaba de la cintura a... ¡¿¡¿UN CHICO DE PELO VIOLETA?!?!  
  
-...Hao?... Len?- Pregunté estúpidamente al viento, aunque la respuesta era obvia para mí... ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer a la persona más odiosa del mundo... Y a mi "conviviente"?  
  
-Aquí tienes cielo, un café bien cargado, la azúcar está...- La señora del café hablaba y hablaba, pero parecía que hablase en un idioma totalmente desconocido para mí -¿Estás ahí, cielo? Te vez pálido...-  
  
-Estoy bien...- Dije, en aterrizaje forzoso a mi mesa -Gracias, no es nada-  
  
Y la señora se fue, dejándome a mí, con el humeante café frente a mí, y con más náuseas que nunca... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacían ellos 2 juntos? ¿Qué hacía ese vulgar y desvergonzado Hao tocándolo a ÉL? A... A MI LEN!  
  
Alto... ¡Dios! Debe ser por lo mareado, o qué sé yo... No puede ser que después de haber estado luchando con esos pensamientos por tanto tiempo, vengan a salir a flote en una situación como esta...  
  
Desde hace tiempo... Quiero a Len para mí... Quiero que esté junto a mí, que confíe en mí... ¡CONMIGO, NO CON ESE HAO!  
  
Será... Será que en realidad me enamoré de ese idiota, orgulloso, insensible... y extremadamente hermoso, inteligente y de expresión adorable cuando se sonroja?  
  
No...  
  
No puedo... No debo... No quiero!  
  
¿Por qué no se quedó nada más en un punto de admiración únicamente? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme a mí? y... ¿Por qué de él, entre todas las personas existentes en este mundo?  
  
Bueno, de todos modos... No es que Hao sienta lo mismo que yo... Quizás solo se encontraron de casualidad, o vaya a saber yo qué...  
  
¡Si tan solo pudiera ver la expresión de Len! Pero para desgracia (o tal vez suerte) él se hallaba a espaldas de mi mesa, y para más remate... No hablaban a volumen normal, sino que cuchicheaban, como si se estuvieran burlando de mí!  
  
-Concéntrate en tus cosas, Horokeu Usui! Que no te afecte, que no te afecte en lo absoluto- Me dije en voz alta, echándole unas 10 cucharadas de azúcar a mi taza  
  
---Ring-ring-ring---  
  
Aún en la distancia pude oír el débil sonido del celular de Len  
  
-Aló?- Su voz ahora me parecía clara, pero sin ningún tono en particular -...¿QUÉ? ¿C"MO?... ¿D"NDE?... ¡MIERDA!-  
  
Y cortó, parándose estrepitosamente de su silla y corriendo, esquivando miradas y personas por igual  
  
-...¿Len?- Hao también se paró, pero Len ya había salido corriendo de allí, perdiéndose en la multitud -...Diablos...-  
  
Y entonces recién reaccioné... ¿Qué había alterado tanto a Len?  
  
Inmediatamente salí yo también corriendo, tan rápido como me lo permitía mi estado  
  
Candy-chan: .. Lo siento, era necesario...  
  
Lectores: (Le tiran vegetales) Buuuu! BUUUUU!  
  
Candy-chan: TT-TT Pero espérense, que ni saben lo que en realidad pasa!  
  
Lectores: ¬0¬ LENXHORO! LENXHORO!  
  
Candy-chan: nnU LENXHORO! LENXHORO!  
  
Lectores: O.oU A esta quién la entiende?  
  
Candy-chan: Es que ustedes se adelantan a los hechos ..UUUU Pero bueno... Ya saben quién es mi hermanito  
  
Hao: Aún no terminas de escribir? Quiero que la gente me admire =3  
  
Candy-chan: No... o.ó Aún no...  
  
Hao: Tonta ¬¬  
  
Candy: TT-TT (se hace compacta) O.o (se hace "normal" de nuevo) Ah, sí! LAIN-CHAN! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS AVATARES! RLZ nn 

Hao: (aparece de la nada) Oye! YA HAS TERMINAD...  
  
PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS  
  
Ryuuro No Ren!!!


	12. parte 12

**Mi ángel de la guardia  
  
**_Por Candymaru, la frustrada sádica  
_  
Onii-chan: (Comiéndose el pancito de Candy)

Candy-chan: o.ó Es la única manera para hacer que me deje en paz, pero ya... (Tos-tos) Bien, Como estamos, camarita amiga .. Listos para empezar?

Camarita amiga: OxO QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? DONDE ESTÁ EL TONY PULGUITA??

Candy-chan: -0- Usted haga su trabajo que para eso le pago, pero bueno... (tos-tos-tos) HOLA, QUERIDOS LECTORES! AQUÍ YO CON EL CAPI 12!!! Lamento muuuuuuuucho la demora, pero es que como ahora estoy en el concurso del medio millón de pesos (Sí, medio millón!) Pos que me he estado concentrando más en eso, pero no significa que me haya olvidado (De hecho, cada día mi conciencia me pesaba más y más) Bueno, y ya paro de dar la lata...

No olviden enviarme donaciones para la alimentación de Onii-chan (¡¡¡No se imaginan cuanto come!!! ¡¡¡ES PEOR QUE YO!!!) XP Y NO SE PREOCUPEN LECTORES, QUE IGUAL... ¡¡¡YO LE HECHO GANAS!!! XDDDD Ah, QUÉ LINDOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO!

---Dedicado a Ryo-sama, porque ya tiene 18 y puede ir a discos!---

PD: No me maten, si?  
  
0OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO0  
  
La gente, los juegos, todo se veía borroso a mi alrededor...

Lo único en lo que podía fijar mi mirada era en Len corriendo a toda la velocidad... ¿Qué habrá alterado tanto a Len? ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Prefería no pensar en eso, pues ya me sentía bastante mareado, y seguramente colapsaría con cualquier intento de crear una teoría sobre el asunto...

Ahora solo importaba mantenerse de pie, corriendo, detrás de él... Ya habíamos salido del parque de diversiones, y ahora ambos corríamos por la calle, demasiado concentrados en nuestros asuntos como para disculparnos con la mucha gente que atropellábamos en nuestro apresurado andar. "¿Hacia dónde lo sigues, Horo-Horo?" Mi conciencia me preguntó "¿Por qué lo sigues? ¿Para qué?"

Basta... Ya no podía seguir corriendo detrás de él sin hablarle... Así que me esforcé al máximo para alcanzarlo...

Tres metros de distancia... Dos... Uno... Mi mano se estiraba hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo

-...Len...- Jadeé, casi sin aliento, mi mano sobre su hombro -... ¿Qué...?-  
  
Al parecer lo sorprendí, porque dio un respingo antes de voltear, para mirarme en una mezcla de sentimientos que difícilmente pude descifrar, quizás por mi estado, quizás por algo más... Quizás sentía que no lo conocía tan bien como creía... Que ya no podía entender lo que me decía, o que me hablaba a través de una pared, o de muy lejos...

"No pienses en eso, no ahora" Aquella voz en mi interior de nuevo me hablaba... -...Tú...- Dijo simplemente él, volteándose –Vamos, idiota!- Y tirándome con fuerza de la chaqueta me arrastró con él, hacia la estación del metro, no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos

-2, por favor- Jadeó él cuando llegamos a la boletería, inconsciente de todas las miradas que en ese momento se posaban sobre nosotros... No solo porque él fuese Len Tao, el hermano de la famosísima Jun Tao y ex-modelo, sino que porque ambos estábamos rojos, jadeantes y desaliñados...

-Disculpe... ¿Usted es...?- La boletera parecía no prestarle demasiada atención a nuestros jadeos, ni a las miradas de reproche de la multitud

–... ¿Usted es Len Tao, el hermano menor de Jun Tao?-

Ay, señora... Mal momento eligió para preguntarle...

Len parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria...  
  
-DIOS, SÍ, SOY YO!- Gritó él, exasperado -AHORA, SI NO LE MOLESTA, ME PASA LOS MALDITOS PASAJES?-

La señora, y en realidad todos, parecían escandalizados con la actitud de Len, pero a mí sólo consiguió asustar más de lo que ya estaba ¿Qué te ha pasado, Len? ¿Qué ha hecho que te alteres de esa forma? ¿El hecho de haberte encontrado conmigo? O... ¿Acaso estás así porque ya no estás con él?

-...Tome- los boletos ya estaban en la mano de él, y una vez más me jaló, esta vez hacia el metro, sin dejar si quiera que pudiese agradecerle. Y bueno...

Entramos, nos sentamos, y nos callamos. Aún no podíamos contener nuestros jadeos, pero ambos, como en un silencioso acuerdo, decidimos no hablar durante el trayecto. Yo, en realidad, había decidido ni hablar, ni pensar, ni moverme...

Y ojalá hubiese podido dejar de respirar, de oír, de ver, de sentir... Aunque decirlo era muchísimo más fácil que hacerlo, con tanto visto en tan poco tiempo

Pero algo... Algo me decía que debía guardar mi energía para lo que se venía, fuese lo que fuese Y no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, callado, inmóvil, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no mirar a mi acompañante y hacer o decir algo indebido, pero en una parada Len se paró de nuevo, con el mismo aire desesperado de antes, y salió disparado por la puerta, yo siguiéndolo torpemente.

Él corría, las mejillas rojas por el fuerte ventarrón que se venía encima de ambos... Y de pronto se detuvo... Y una horrible sensación invadió todo su ser, al ver como Len se habría paso entre algunas personas para entrar finalmente a una Clínica.

Temblé, no sé si de frío o de miedo, pero entré de todos modos, para encontrarme con un par de enfermeras que al parecer habían estado aguardando por él, porque ahora lo guiaban hacia el ascensor, ambas con expresión consternada

-Espérenme...- Dije entre jadeos, haciendo señas a una de las enfermeras, que ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta. Ella solo me miró extrañada, pero detuvo la puerta.

-Está bien... Viene conmigo- Dijo Len en un tono que jamás le había oído... Aquella voz que puso mi hermana al despedirme, aquella voz que Jun tenía al hablarme de sus padres...

"No por favor... Dios, no por favor..." Gemí en mi interior, al entrar al ascensor y ver sus ojos humedecidos, y su cara ruborizada. Al instante seguí ganas de llorar yo... Jamás había visto a Len así, y en realidad era lo que menos deseaba ver en este mundo, desde que Jun me contó su historia...

"Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso... Que no sea eso, por favor!"

-Ting-

El ascensor se abrió en el piso 9, y al instante los 4 salimos disparados, nosotros guiados por las enfermeras, quienes se veían igual de afectadas que nosotros

-Por aquí!- Una de ellas, la más joven, nos hizo señas frente a una puerta...

Y ambos nos paramos en seco, como si hubiésemos chocado contra una pared invisible y a la vez tan obvia... Miedo. El miedo nos impedía, incluso a él, acercarnos más. Volteé, para por primera vez en mucho tiempo mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sabía que lo que iba ver en ellos no era lo que en realidad yo quería ver

-...Len...- Le susurré, acercándome instintivamente hacia él, mientras de nuevo miraba hacia cualquier otro punto que no fuese él. Verlo así, Dios, verlo así...

–Vamos...- Y no sé que diablos pasó por mi mente en ese momento, porque sin darme cuenta su fría y temblorosa mano estaba entre la mía, igual de temerosa que la suya... Pero él la estrechó más fuerte aún, y me tiró a mí también hacia la puerta.

Un paso... Dos pasos... Tres pasos... él ya tenía su mano en la perilla...

-Vamos...- Le repetí, y él asintió, mientras abría la puerta lenta, muy lentamente...

...Ya estaba, la puerta ya estaba abierta...

Y el mundo se paró para ambos, estoy seguro. Ya no existían las enfermeras, ya no existía una clínica, ni una calle, ni un hogar al cual regresar... Ni siquiera existía una vaga memoria de lo sucedido durante se día.

Porque allí, pálida, ojerosa, con la boca semiabierta se encontraba Jun, recostada en una camilla, inconsciente. Y entonces sentí que flotábamos, que estábamos lejos de allí, en la nada...Sólo existíamos los 3. Sólo existíamos nosotros, unidos en un vínculo que iba más allá de nuestra comprensión...

Eso, y el horrible sonido de la máquina conectada a ella, que iba con su lento "Tin-tin-tin"

-Jun...- Un casi imperceptible susurró salió de los labios de Len, a la vez que su mano su mano se aflojó, alejándose de la mía

-...Jun...- repetía, una y otra vez, mientras se acercaba a ella -...Jun... Despierta, Jun...-

"Por favor, no... Dios, no permitas que..."

-..Jun...- él seguía gimiendo, ahora acariciando su cabello, ya no brillante y suave, sino enmarañado y opaco

-No sigas con esto, hermana... ¡Despierta!-

-Tin... Tin... Tin...- El sonido de la máquina sonaba cada vez más lento

"NO LO PERMITAS! NO PUEDE IRSE! NO PUEDE!" Pensaba yo, horrorizado, mientras las tibias lágrimas me quemaban la piel.

"Esto no es verdad, es un sueño..." Pensaba, mientras veía a los hermanos "¡Despierta, Horokeu, despierta!

-¡JUN! ¡JUN!- Len ahora casi gritaba, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras sacudía a su hermana.

"Esto es una pesadilla... Esto no es cierto... Jun no nos va a dejar"

-¡DESPIERTA, JUN! ¡VAMOS, QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!-

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiin...- El sonido de la máquina perforaba mis oídos, y jamás tuve tantas ganas de romper algo...

-¡JUN! ¡NO SEAS TONTA, JUN! ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO!- Ahora Len gritaba histérico, sacudiendo con todas sus fuerzas al ya inerte cuerpo de Jun Tao...

La modelo más cotizada de Japón...

La primogénita de la familia Tao...

Y más que nada, nuestra hermana...

Ya no estaba.

-¡JUN! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡JUN!-

-...Len...- Lo llamé, y mi voz me sonó completamente desconocida -...Len, Jun ya no puede...-

-¡JUN! ¡JUN!- Seguía gritando él, sacudiéndola una y otra vez

-Len... Ella ya...-

-¡DESPIERTA, HERMANA! ¡NO SEAS TONTA!-

PAF

No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma había sacado fuerzas de no sé dónde, y ahora Len se tocaba la mejilla, roja por la bofetada que acababa de recibir  
  
-¡ESTÁ MUERTA, LEN!- Le grité, sujetándole ambas manos para que dejara de sacudirla -¡NO PUEDE RESPONDERTE, ESTÁ MUERTA!-

-No es cierto...- Su voz de pronto se apagó, hasta dejarla en un murmullo, mientras caía de rodillas a un lado de la cama –No es cierto, tonto...- Insistió él, al ver que yo no lo soltaba, y su voz sonó tan adolorida, tan agonizante, que por un segundo estuve a punto de soltarlo, para que siguiera llamando a su hermana, si eso lo hacía sentir mejor... Pero me abstuve, porque sabía que eso no era verdad

-Lo siento, Len...- Lo abracé, arrodillándome yo también frente a la cama –Lo siento tanto, tanto... Pero Jun ya no está aquí...-

-No es cierto...- Sus ojos dorados se hallaban ahora totalmente abiertos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba

-...Es verdad...- Lo abracé yo más fuerte, olvidando que él era Len Tao, y que era casi lo único en que pensaba todo el día...

Ahora abrazaba a mi hermano... Y él me devolvía el abrazo

0OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO0  
  
Nada... Ya ven, eso era... Y aquí terminó la primera parte de esta saga, "Mi ángel de la guardia" Ahora viene la segunda parte, que se subirá en este mismo fic, "The crying game"

Perdónenme, enserio... Tengo tendencia a matar a los Tao (Mensaje subliminal: Truly, Madly, Deeply)

.:Ryuuro No Ren:.


	13. The Crying game, parte 1

**The Crying game (Parte de Mi Ángel de la guardia)  
  
**Por Candymaru, que el 7 de Julio cumplió un año en este sitio  
  
Candy-chan: .-. Onii-chan se jue... ¡Me he quedado sola celebrando mi aniversario! (Que By the way fue hace tiempo XD)  
  
Camarita amiga: OxOU Yo estoy aquí... ¿Pero dónde está el Tony Pulguita?  
  
Candy-chan: -0- Bien, ahora la vida me sonríe... XD Ya, pero weno... n.n Ya salí de vacaciones, así que voy a actualizar más rapidito! No es lindo?  
  
Lectores: ....cri...cri...cri...  
  
Candy-chan: X.x Wenu... Mejor me pongo a hablar de algo que sí les interese... Bien, ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 13, en la continuación de mi querido fic MAG! Les había dicho que el fic taba dividido? Pos si no se los dije, al fin y al cabo no importa -0- Y siempre, Lamento muuuuuuuucho la demora!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS O ME MUERO!  
  
A propósito... A esa tal Chika Tao... Lo siento, no entiendo ladridos de perras n.n  
  
Y a la señorita Ai... n.n Hola XD Me alegro que haya encontrado mi fic  
  
---Dedicado a Toos! XDDDDDDDD---  
  
0OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO0  
  
Frío... Y no de aquel frío acogedor, no el de mi aldea...  
  
¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si todo en este mundo estuviese congelado, como si la tierra ya no hiciera sonido alguno?  
  
Quise abrir mis ojos, pero algo me lo impedía. Algo, en el fondo de mi corazón, me suplicaba que no abriera los ojos ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Y qué era aquello que estrechaba entre mis brazos, aquel liviano y frío bulto que se hallaba en mi regazo?  
  
De pronto, algo tibio cayó sobre mis manos... ¿Lágrimas? Sí, eran lágrimas, pero no mías...  
  
"Son de él. Es él quien está en mis brazos, es él."  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo sucedido aquel día pasaba frente a mis ojos.  
  
-Jun...- Murmuré casi por instinto, mientras abría mis ojos para encontrarme con la fría habitación. Len dormía en mi regazo, llorando en sueños...  
  
Miré hacia la camilla, y cual fue mi horror al no encontrar a Jun allí... Ya se habían llevado a nuestra hermana  
  
-Ya... Ya despertó- Una voz me salvó de caer de nuevo en ataque de llanto. Era una de las enfermeras que nos habían conducido hacia donde se encontraba Jun en sus últimos minutos de vida. Era bastante joven, y su largo pelo estaba tomado en una larga trenza.  
  
-¿Qué...- Mi voz nuevamente me sonaba ajena, al igual que todo a mi alrededor -... Qué pasó?  
  
La mirada de la enfermera pareció enternecerse y a la vez entristecerse –Estuvieron llorando así por horas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos...-  
  
Y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas. Uno: Que por la ventana se podía ver el cielo, oscuro y sin estrellas. Y dos: La frazada que nos cubría a ambos  
  
-... No nos alcanzó el coraje para despertarlos...- La enfermera pareció notar mi curiosidad por la frazada -...así que decidimos dejarlos tal como estaban, hasta que decidieran despertar-  
  
-Y... ¿Y Jun?- Me atreví a preguntar, cerrando mis ojos para evitar ver aquel desolador paisaje que ahora nos envolvía  
  
La enfermera se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que yo –Hemos tenido que retirarla de su camilla...- Murmuró, evitando mirarnos –Ya sabe... No podíamos dejarla aquí en su estado...-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Sí...-  
  
-Hmmm...-  
  
De nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación, y tuve que resistirme a cerrar los ojos nuevamente  
  
-...¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-  
  
No pude evitar suspirar... No tenía ningún ánimo de responder preguntas, pero la enfermera había sido realmente amable -Claro- Dije, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque dudo que diese resultado  
  
-¿Es usted Horo-Horo?-  
  
-...Sí...- Respondí, un poco extrañado -¿Por?-  
  
-No sé si yo sea la indicada para hacer esto, pero...- Y entonces la conmovida enfermera sacó un papel de su delantal blanco –Mire...- Me pasó el papel , con manos temblorosas, como las mías  
  
_"Díganle a Len y a Horo-Horo que busquen en el 4to cajón de mi armario."  
  
_Eso era lo que decía aquel papel estrujado, con la clara y delicada letra de Jun... ¿A qué se referiría con que buscáramos en el 4to cajón de su armario?  
  
-¿Qué es usted de ellos, joven? ¿Es pariente?-  
  
De todas las preguntas que pudo haber hecho, eligió la más difícil...  
  
¿Qué era yo de ellos? ¿Era sólo un empleado? Pero también era compañero de clases de Len (Por alguna razón, no se atrevía a pensar que eran amigos), pero...  
  
¿Cuántas veces Jun actuó como si fuese mi hermana, o incluso mi madre?  
  
"Eres parte de la familia" Había dicho ella una vez...  
  
-Soy...- Y dudé un momento antes de hablar –Soy amigo de la familia, creo...-  
  
Conste que dije "Amigo de la familia", no "Amigo de Len" o "Amigo de Jun". Y es que no me sentía seguro de si eran mis amigos, pero no podía decir "Son mi familia adoptiva", porque eso sería un descaro... Amigos, sí...  
  
Eso era lo que más se acercaba a los sentimientos que tenía hacia ellos...  
  
Aunque Len...  
  
-Ah, ya veo...- Dijo la enfermera, quien ahora miró a Len... Y de pronto se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-...¿Sólo...- Preguntó, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado -Usted es sólo amigo de la familia?-

-..Eso creo...- Respondí yo, intrigado por el repentino comportamiento de la enfermera. Y entonces volví a mirar a Len, quien seguía en mi regazo...

–Se nota que son muy buenos amigos...- Sonrió un poco nerviosa la enfermera –Y eso que es difícil ser amigo de gente como ellos.-  
  
-Supongo...-  
  
-Ah! Se me había olvidado presentarme... Yo soy Kyoko-  
  
-...Mucho gusto- Respondí yo, y recién me percaté de que sin darme cuenta mis manos habían estado acariciando las mejillas de Len durante toda la conversación...

Ahora ya entiendo el comportamiento de la enfermera...  
  
"Ya qué mas da..." Pensé, mientras suspiraba... No tenía ganas de aparentar, no en esa situación.  
  
-Enserio, lo siento mucho por ustedes... – Y al instante siguiente y sin previo aviso, pequeñas lágrimas negras salían de sus ojos... Lágrimas y rimel, mezcladas, que me tomaron por sorpresa

Eran las lágrimas de Jun. Las lágrimas derramadas aquella vez por sus padres, por sus hermanos y por su propia miseria... Sus lágrimas de compasión por la decadencia de nuestra sociedad, que aún mezcladas con licor fueron verdaderas.  
  
Eran lágrimas negras, como las de esta enfermera.  
  
-Lo siento...- Dijo ella, disculpándose –No debería comportarme tan patéticamente frente a usted, quien acaba de perder a un ser cercano como ella...-  
  
-No se preocupe, está bien...- La tranquilicé yo, aunque mi atención no estaba centrada en ella, sino en Len...  
  
¿Cómo va a estar él?  
  
Él fue quien lo perdió todo, no yo... 

...Yo no merezco la compasión de nadie por esto.  
  
-¿Cómo murió?- Finalmente pregunté eso que ni siquiera me había atrevido a imaginar ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Alguien le hizo eso, alguien la obligó?  
  
-Se suicidó...- Balbuceó la señorita Kyoko  
  
"Así que ella decidió quitarse la vida..."  
  
- La encontraron en su camarín, inconsciente. Al parecer, fue por sobredosis de sedantes, mezclados con alcohol. Una verdadera bomba para el organismo... Aunque ya su cuerpo estaba débil e intoxicado de antes...-  
  
-¿...Cómo...?-  
  
-¿Ha escuchado usted sobre lo que hacen las modelos para verse más delgada?-  
  
- Dietas...- Respondí yo -...Y creo que se sacan costillas-  
  
La señorita Kyoko pegó su vista en el suelo, sus manos apretando con fuerza su bitácora –No, no... La señorita Jun era anoréxica-  
  
Fue como si alguien me hubiera pegado una bofetada muy fuerte...  
  
Anorexia...  
  
-Dios...- Susurré avergonzado, golpeando mi puño contra el piso -¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?-  
  
Estaba todo tan, tan claro... Y yo nunca supe nada, yo nunca pude darme cuenta...  
  
Quizás en el fondo ella estaba pidiéndonos ayuda...  
  
...Y yo no la vi  
  
-No es su culpa. Esta enfermedad es a veces muy difícil de percatarla...-  
  
-Aún así...-  
  
-Usted no tiene la culpa, enserio...- Me interrumpió ella, levantando sus ojos para mirarnos a ambos –Es el mundo en que vivía, que al final terminó destrozándola por completo, reduciéndola a una sombra de lo que fue en vida. Imagínese, ingerir toda esa cantidad de sedantes, más alcohol... Ya es mortal, sin contar de que su cuerpo estaba débil...Y...-  
  
-¿...Y?-  
  
-Hay otra cosa... Otra cosa más. No los sedantes, ni su anorexia- Y aquí hizo una pausa – Y tampoco era su depresión, sino algo más...-  
  
-¿Había algo más? ¿Algo más, aún teniendo todo lo que tenía?-  
  
-Así es- Asintió ella -La señorita Jun llevaba un tiempo con heroína-  
  
Esto ya parecía demasiado... ¿Heroína?  
  
-Las modelos suelen usarla para verse más delgadas. Es un método bastante usado, que incluso marcó tendencias... ¿Ha escuchado hablar Del "Heroin Chic Look"?  
  
-...No sé...- Apenas respondí, horrorizado...  
  
¿Qué había hecho Jun para merecerse tanto?  
  
¿Cuál fue su gran pecado?  
  
-...Horo-Horo...?- El Frágil cuerpo de Len tembló, y luego se acurrucó de nuevo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, donde yo aún tenía mi mano  
  
"No despiertes, Len... ¡Por lo que más quieras, no despiertes! No quiero que despiertes solo para ver lo que hay enfrente de nosotros"  
  
-Voy por café y algo para comer...- Al instante, y de forma asombrosamente rápida, la enfermera se paró de su asiento -Deben de tener hambre...- Tartamudeó, sonrojada de nuevo  
  
-No es necesario- Levanté mi mirada hacia ella, quien estaba ya saliendo de la habitación  
  
-Si lo es...- Respondió en el mismo tono nervioso de antes, sin voltearse -Es mi deber como enfermera cuidarlos. Y ustedes han estado fríos durante horas-  
  
Y nos dejó solos  
  
-Hmmmm...- Len se removió un poco, y finalmente abrió sus ojos, que recorrieron lentamente toda la fría habitación y terminaron encontrándose con los míos.  
  
-...Perdóname...- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas  
  
"Perdón por llorar frente a ti...  
  
Por mostrarme débil frente a ti...  
  
Por no darte apoyo...  
  
Por caer contigo y no poder levantarme"  
  
Len no respondió, pero ahora su mirada se veía vacía y ausente, mientras se volteaba para ver mi mano, que Dios sabe por qué aún no la había sacado  
  
-...Ah, yo...- Al instante quise remover la mano, pero él fue más rápido. Él ya había posado su mano sobre la mía, contemplando la habitación en silencio, como un muñeco sin vida, sin decir ni una sola palabra ni mover ni un solo dedo  
  
-Entiendo...- Suspiré yo, cerrando mis ojos.  
  
No era tiempo para luchar contra mis sentimientos...  
  
No era tiempo de nada...  
  
0OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO00OoO0  
  
Ok, no hubo mucha acción... Pero me encantó la escena que se formó... Es decir ¿No es lindo, aún en esos momentos?  
  
Amo a esos chicos...  
  
Y bueno, ese fue el capi. Ya saben la rutina, así que vayan a ese botoncito de debajo y déjenme sus tomatazos  
  
Próximo capítulo en "The crying game": Funerales y reencuentros. Horo-Horo conoce por fin a los padres de los Tao ¡No se lo pierdan!

PD: A la enfermera no le gustaba Horo u.u

PD2: Tampoco el shonen-ai u.u  
  
Ryuuro No Ren


End file.
